freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth is a new series from Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, 20th Century Fox (A Division to The Walt Disney Company) and Allspark Pictures. Plot After the Unified Heroes saved New Earth, when they saw Jesse sacrificed himself by using the Infinity Stones in the Proto Nano Gauntlet. Team Mario and Sonic, Team Mordecai and Rigby, Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic, Rabbid Resistance, Precures, Chouseishins, Legendary Rangers, Legend Kamen Riders, Zyuohgers, Kyurangers, VS Sentai, Ryusoulgers, Space Squad, Aikatsu! Idols, Jump Force and the Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew will have a journey beyond New Earth. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Team Mario and Sonic *** Mario *** Luigi *** Princess Peach *** Princess Daisy *** Princess Rosalina & Luma *** Princess Toadstool *** Yoshi *** Bowser/Bowsette *** Bowser Jr. *** Wario *** Waluigi *** King Koopa *** Kooplings **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa *** Piranha Plant *** Toad *** Pauline *** Paper Mario *** Paper Luigi *** Paper Princess Peach *** Paper Yoshi *** Paper Bowser *** Paper King Koopa *** Paper Bowser Jr. *** Paper Kooplings **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Miles "Tails" Prower *** Knuckles the Echidna *** Amy Rose *** Shadow the Hedgehog *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega *** Silver the Hedgehog *** Blaze the Cat *** Lance the Fox *** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao *** Big the Cat *** Vector the Crocodile *** Charmy Bee *** Espio the Chameleon *** Flood the Tanuki *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Sticks the Badger *** Classic Sonic the Hedgehog *** Classic Miles "Tails" Prower *** Classic Knuckles the Echidna *** Classic Amy Rose *** Classic Vector the Crocodile *** Classic Charmy Bee *** Classic Espio the Chameleon *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom) *** Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Boom) *** Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) *** Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *** Vector the Crocodile (Sonic Boom) *** Zero the Jackal *** Mephiles the Dark *** Emerl *** Gemerl *** Donkey Kong *** Diddy Kong *** Dixie Kong *** Funky Kong *** Cranky Kong *** Wrinkly Kong *** Candy Kong *** Tiny Kong *** Lanky Kong *** Swanky Kong *** King K. Rool *** Link *** Princess Zelda *** Sheik *** Ganondorf *** Young Link *** Toon Link *** Marth *** Caeda *** Lyndis *** Roy *** Ike *** Chrom *** Lucina *** Robin *** Corrin *** Ryoma *** Xander *** Azura *** Captain Falcon *** Shulk *** Elma *** Rex *** Pyra *** Mythra *** Pit *** Palutena *** Fox McCloud *** Falco Lombardi *** Ice Climbers *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Mega Man *** Aki Light/Mega Man *** Mega Mini *** Rush *** Pac-Man *** Cloud Strife *** Solid Snake *** Bayonetta *** Luminary *** Erdrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo and Kazooie *** Terry Bogard *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Guile/Guile Ranger *** Cammy/Cammy Ranger *** Zangief/Zangief Ranger *** Kirby *** Meta Knight *** King Dedede *** Bonkers *** Knuckle Joe *** Bandana Waddle Dee *** Inkling Girl *** Inkling Boy *** Octolings *** Olimar *** Alph *** Louie *** Ness *** Lucas *** Pikachu *** Pokémon Trainer Red **** Red's Pokémon Team: ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) *** Jigglypuff *** Pichu *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Detective Pikachu *** Tim Goodman *** R.O.B. *** Mr. Game & Watch *** Duck Hunt Duo *** Wii Fit Trainer *** Male Wii Fit Trainer *** Villager *** Isabelle *** Dr. Mario *** Mii Fighters **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner *** Dark Pit *** Dark Samus *** Zion "Pikachu18"/Kamen Rider Proto Woz (Formerly; because he gives Blue Woz a Proto Woz Ridewatch)/Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O (Currently) *** Blue Woz/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Drag "MrDragonboy96"/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz (Currently; first) *** Red Woz/Kamen Rider Red Woz *** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Cross-Z Warden *** Nether Guardian Herobrine/Kamen Rider Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Zero-One (Prototype) *** Neohi/Dr. Q*bert (disguised)/Kamen Rider BloodStalk *** Mesohi/Madame Inkling Girl (disguised)/Kamen Rider Faust *** Michelino/Sir Inkling Boy (disguised)/Kamen Rider Nebula *** Pierre/Professor Mario (disguised) *** Xavier/Professor Luigi (disguised) *** EvanUn0 *** Fire Dust *** Moonshine McColt/Kamen Rider Kivala X/Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi *** Red_Bee *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form (formerly)/Kamen Rider Night Rogue (second) *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD *** Baton Switch/Kamen Rider Faiz X *** Rose Heart *** Aqua Blossom *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze (Formerly; because she leaves)/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk (Formerly; because she stolen Neohi's Evol-Driver)/Kamen Rider Neo Ex-Aid (Currently) *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild (Formerly; because he lost his Hazard Level in Season 2, Episode 11)/Kamen Rider Orga X (Currently) *** Lars Alexandersson/Kamen Rider MadGrease (Formerly; because he lost his Hazard Level in Season 2, Episode 11)/Kamen Rider Psyga X (Currently) *** Blueberry Cake/Kamen Rider Faiz X (formerly)/Kamen Rider Decade II (Currently) *** Mystery Mint/Kamen Rider Kaixa X (formerly)/Kamen Rider Triton (Currently) *** Cherry Crash/Kamen Rider Delta X (formerly)/Kamen Rider Diend II (Currently) *** Velvet Sky *** Sophisticata *** Crystal Lullaby *** Frosty Orange *** Ginger Owlseye *** Orange Sherbette *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz (Formerly)/Kamen Rider Drive Type Burning *** Melon Mint *** Ink Jet *** Indiana Rave *** Snow Flower *** Orange Sunrise/Kamen Rider Neo Gaim *** Fry Lilac *** Raspberry Lilac *** Natsu Dragneel *** Happy the Cat *** Lucy Heartfilia *** Gray Fullbuster *** Erza Scarlet *** Wendy Marvel *** Carla the Cat *** Juvia Locksear *** Gajeel Redfox *** Levy McGarden *** Arthuria Pendragon/Saber *** Shirou Emiya *** EMIYA/Archer *** Rin Tohsaka *** Sieg **** Siegfried/Saber of Black *** Jeanne d'Arc/Ruler *** Mordred/Saber of Red *** Kairi Shishigo *** Mash Kyrielight/Shielder *** Olga Marie *** Ritsuka Fujimaru *** Nero Claudius/Saber *** Hakuno Kishinami *** Simon Belmont *** Richter Belmont *** Alucard *** Yu Narukami *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Filia Medici **** Samson *** Parasoul *** Valerie "Valentine" *** Patricia "Peacock" Watson *** Bomberman *** Shantae *** Shovel Knight *** Gunvolt *** Satura *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Birdo *** Geno *** Professor E. Gadd *** Polterpup *** Gooigi *** Rayman *** Globox *** Barbara *** Maverick Hunters **** Mega Man X **** Zero **** Axl **** Marino **** Cinnamon **** Lexus Coma **** Zain **** Dynamo *** Nightmare Investigators **** Gate **** Isoc **** High Max **** Commander Yammark **** Ground Scaravich **** Blizzard Wolfang **** Blaze Heatnix **** Rainy Turtloid **** Infinity Mijinion **** Metal Shark Player **** Shield Sheldon *** Berkana *** Gareth *** Mysticons **** Arkayna Goodfey **** Zarya Goodfey-Moonwolf **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** Zak/Kamen Rider Proto Kiva *** Zoe/Kamen Rider Gold Kiva *** Proto Kivat *** Gold Kivat *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Robbie (Rabbids Invasion) *** Alice Gassman *** Professor Jones *** Kassidy Vale *** Granny (Rabbids Invasion) ** Special Unit *** Bridget Barnes *** Dumbar *** Doff *** Sub-Zero *** Scorpion *** Master Chief *** Jack Raiden *** Ritla/Kamen Rider Regulas ** Humane Twenty *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Ponies Rider Twilight *** Applejack/Ponies Rider Applejack *** Rainbow Dash/Ponies Rider Dash *** Rarity/Ponies Rider Rarity *** Fluttershy/Ponies Rider Fluttershy *** Pinkie Pie/Ponies Rider Pinkie *** Sunset Shimmer/Ponies Rider Sunset *** Starlight Glimmer/Ponies Rider Starlight *** Sour Sweet/Ponies Rider SourSweet *** Sunny Flare/Ponies Rider SunnyFlare *** Sugarcoat/Ponies Rider SugarCoat *** Lemon Zest/Ponies Rider LemonZest *** Indigo Zap/Ponies Rider IndigoZap *** Trixie Lulamoon/Ponies Rider Trixie *** Juniper Montage/Ponies Rider Juniper *** Gloriosa Daisy/Ponies Rider Gloriosa *** Wallflower Blush/Ponies Rider Wallflower *** Adagio Dazzle/Ponies Rider Adagio *** Aria Blaze/Ponies Rider Aria *** Sonata Dusk/Ponies Rider Sonata *** Vignette Valenica/Kamen Rider Kirikama (formerly)/Ponies Rider Vignette *** Kiwi Lollipop/Kamen Rider Twin Hopper (formerly)/Ponies Rider KiwiLollipop *** Supernova Zap/Kamen Rider Proto Twin Hopper (formerly)/Ponies Rider SupernovaZap ** Equestria Ninjas/Cutie Mark Crew *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Majesty Applejack (Known as Applejack) *** Majesty Rainbow Dash (Known as Rainbow Dash) *** Majesty Rarity (Known as Rarity) *** Majesty Fluttershy (Known as Fluttershy) *** Majesty Pinkie Pie (Known as Pinkie Pie) *** Twilight Sparkle/Sci-Twi/Kamen Rider Mage (formerly) *** Pinkie Pie (formerly) *** Rainbow Dash (formerly) *** Applejack (formerly) *** Rarity (formerly) *** Fluttershy (formerly) *** Sunset Shimmer (formerly) *** Sonata Dusk (formerly) *** Trixie Lulamoon/Kamen Rider Mage (formerly) *** Starlight Glimmer (formerly) *** Adagio Dazzle (formerly) *** Juniper Montage (formerly) *** Wallflower Blush (formerly) *** Sandalwood *** Micro Chips *** Sour Sweet (formerly) *** Lemon Zest (formerly) *** Indigo Zap (formerly) *** Sugarcoat (formerly) *** Sunny Flare (formerly) *** Flash Sentry *** Brawly Beats *** Ringo *** Thunderbass/Kamen Rider B-Geiz (mean Blue Geiz) *** Diwata Aino/Kamen Rider Ru-B *** Paisley/Kamen Rider Kaixa X *** Scribble Dee/Kamen Rider Delta X *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Curly Winds/Kamen Rider CD *** Valhallan/Kamen Rider Psyga X *** Cloudy Kicks *** Paisley *** Sweet Leaf *** Tennis Match *** Gloriosa Daisy (formerly) *** Timber Spruce/Rider Unit Faiz *** Apple Bloom *** Scootaloo *** Sweetie Belle *** Big Macintosh *** Silver Spoon *** Diamond Tiara *** DJ Pon-3 *** Snips/Kamen Rider Berotha and Snails/Kamen Rider Draco *** Octavia Melody *** Bon Bon *** Lyra Heartstrings *** Derpy *** Bulk Biceps *** Principal Celestia *** Vice Principal Luna *** Granny Smith *** Shining Armor *** Principal Cadence *** Crimson Napalm *** Nolan North/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Venus De Milo *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Tiger Claw *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bishop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Zeno *** The Mighty Mutanimals **** Slash **** Leatherhead **** Tyler Rockwell **** Pigeon Pete **** Jack J. Kurtzman **** Muckman **** Spider Bytez *** Keno *** Zach *** Caitlyn *** Nokka/Kamen Rider Burnout *** Track Starr *** Copper Plume/Kamen Rider Neo Ryugen *** Peacock Plume *** Gamerpen Squad **** Gamerpen/Kamen Rider Nexus/Kamen Rider Nexus Alter (Leader) **** Mezma/Kamen Rider Barlckxs (Motif: Black RX) **** Cupcake Slash/Kamen Rider Zonjis (Motif: Shin, ZO, J) **** Medusa (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Zamonas (Motif: Amazons Riders) **** Zoe Star Pink/Kamen Rider Trfis (Motif: The First, The Next) **** Regressa/Kamen Rider Metanacks (Motif: Black Baron, Another Para-DX, Metal Build) **** Contralto/Kamen Rider Blevolas (Motif: Evol, Blood, Killbus) **** Lily (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Logts (Motif: G, Gorider) (Formerly) **** Angel Love/Kamen Rider Kaisei (Motif: Night Rogue, Blood Stalk, Kaiser System) **** Mercy (Gamerpen Squads)/Kamen Rider Shichikis (Motif: Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki) **** North Bridge/Kamen Rider Eights (Motif: Power Up 1, 3, 4) **** Esbern/Kamen Rider Virevus (Motif: Odin, Ouja, Ryuga) **** Night Quill/Kamen Rider Herakeasus (Motif: Kabutech Riders) **** Quillwrite/Bikaiser/Kamen Rider Khardeengs (Motif: Ankh, Greeds) **** Kamen Rider Futives (Motif: Futo Detective) **** Kamen Rider Garoes (Motif: Kamen Rider Kuuga Manga) **** Kamen Rider Horubins (Motif: Amazons Gaiden Hotarubi) *** Megan Williams/Kamen Rider Di-Cado *** Sapphire Night/Kamen Rider New Build (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Bright Eyes/Kamen Rider New Cross-Z (Evolto gives new Evol-Driver to her) *** Dragun Shot/Kamen Rider Kickbeet (originally from Kick Beetle) *** Blade Swipe/Kamen Rider Punchbeet (originally from Punch Beetle) *** Lancer/Kamen Rider Kabuto-Neu *** Mile Nile/Kamen Rider Gatack-Neu *** Laurel Jade/Kamen Rider TheBee-Neu *** Max Steele/Kamen Rider Drake-Neu *** Duke Suave/Kamen Rider Sasword-Neu *** Lemonades Blue/Kamen Rider TwinHopper *** Pepper Twist/Kamen Rider Proto TwinHopper *** Cold Forecast/Kamen Rider Neo Zangetsu *** Sofia/Kamen Rider Neo Baron *** Amethyst Majesty/Kamen Rider Kabuteck *** Aiden Call/Kamen Rider Torafisu (meaning Trfis) (formerly)/Kamen Rider Kirikama *** Shades/Kamen Rider Mosquito *** Sonic Boomer *** Ryo/Kamen Rider Kikai X (before evolved)/Kamen Rider Metalic (Motif: Quartzer) *** Starry Steps/Kamen Rider Shinobi X (before evolved)/Kamen Rider Janin (Motif: Ninja Quartzer) *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Mondo Gecko *** Sir Malachi *** Joe Eyeball *** Alopex *** Miyamoto Usagi *** Mona Lisa *** Fishface *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Squidward Tentacles *** Sandy Cheeks *** Invader Zim *** GIR *** Dib Membrane *** Gaz Membrane *** Minimoose *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Proto R.I.C. *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger *** Lionel Hamato *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Spike (G1) *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 film series) *** Leonardo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Master Splinter (TMNT 2014 film series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2014 film series) *** Vern Fenwick (TMNT 2014 film series) ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *** Leonardo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Raphael (Rise of the TMNT) *** Donatello (Rise of the TMNT) *** Michelangelo (Rise of the TMNT) *** Master Splinter (Rise of the TMNT) *** April O'Neil (Rise of the TMNT) *** Mayhem ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Benson Dunswoody *** Pops Maellard *** Skips *** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein *** Hi-Five Ghost *** Chance Sureshot *** Toothpick Sally *** Recap Robot *** Thomas/Nikolai *** CJ *** Rex Salazar *** Grim Reaper *** Billy *** Mandy *** Samurai Jack *** Frankie Foster *** Numbuh 1 *** Numbuh 2 *** Numbuh 3 *** Numbuh 4 *** Numbuh 5 *** Juniper Lee *** Duncan Rosenblatt *** Kiva Andru *** Sym Bionic Titan **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus *** I.M. Weasel *** Erin *** Jake Spidermonkey *** Johnny Bravo *** Grizzly *** Panda *** Ice Bear *** Gumball Watterson *** Darwin Watterson *** Anais Watterson *** Richard Watterson *** Nicole Watterson *** Radicles *** Enid *** King Rufus *** Peter (Long Live The Royals) *** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) *** Ed *** Edd *** Eddy *** OK Ben Let's GO Universe with Finn and Jake **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Raven (Teen Titans GO!) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog *** Chowder *** Shnitzhel *** Courage the Cowardly Dog *** Ami Onuki *** Yumi Yoshimura *** Festro *** Uncle Grandpa *** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) *** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) *** Robot Jones *** Camp Kidney Bean Scouts (Jelly Cabin Trio) **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) *** Charlie (We Bare Bears) *** Nom Nom *** Lemongrab 3 *** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) *** Moxy *** Vambre Warrior *** Prohyas Warrior *** BMO *** Princess Bubblegum *** Maceline the Vampire Queen *** Flame Princess *** Lady Rainnicorn *** Underfist **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr *** Victor "Vic" Calavera *** Valentino "Val" Calavera *** Kelsey Bern *** John Paul "J.P." Mercer *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Sheriff Mao Mao *** Badgerclops *** Adorabat ** Powerpuff Girls (2016 REBOOT) *** Blossom *** Bubbles *** Buttercup *** Blisstina ** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Raven *** Starfire *** Beast Boy ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Peridot *** Connie Maheswaran *** Bismuth *** Lion *** Lapis Lazuli *** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz ** Teen Titans (Teen Titans GO!) *** Robin *** Cyborg *** Starfire *** Beast Boy *** Robotboy *** Tommy Turnbull *** Gus Turner *** Lola Mbola *** Robotgirl *** Miss Martian *** Artemis *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Wonder Girl *** Power Girl *** Princess Amethyst *** Superboy *** Arsenal ** Team Ben 10 *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Lucy Mann *** Zed *** Rayona *** Skurd *** Manny Armstrong *** Helen Wheels *** Alan Albright *** Cooper Daniels *** Jimmy Jones *** Chrono Spanner *** Ester *** Kai Green *** Rook Shar *** Eunice *** Tulip Olsen *** One-One *** Glad-One *** Sad-One *** Atticus *** Mikayla *** Mirror Tulip Olsen *** Mirror One-One *** Mirror Atticus *** The Cat (Infinity Train) *** Amelia Hughes *** Squirrel Scouts (Squirrel Scout Trio) **** Patsy Smiles **** Nina Neckerly **** Gretchen *** Cod Commando *** Dr. Courage *** Max Courage *** Rick Courage *** Johnny Test *** Dukey Test *** Susan Test *** Mary Test *** Mr. Black *** Mr. White *** Jimmy Roberts *** Robin Wheeler *** Craig Wheeler *** Yancy Roberts *** Golly Gopher *** Dolly Gopher *** Tux the Penguin *** Crocco the Alligator *** Flapjack *** Captain K'nuckles *** Bubbie *** Bumpy Snits *** Lewis Clark Jefferson *** Milly "Billy" Bartley *** Ornery Sue *** Randall P. McDuff *** Romeo Jones *** Sublimity Jill *** Toad E. Bartley *** Sunny Bridges *** Li'l D *** Tamika Jones *** Kim Chin *** Kam Chin *** Philly Phil *** Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III *** Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos *** Zak Saturday *** Doc Saturday *** Drew Saturday *** Fiskerton *** Komodo *** Zon *** Doyle Blackwell ** Team Rabbid Mario and Team Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Luigi *** Rabbid Peach *** Rabbid Yoshi *** Rabbid Toad *** Rabbid Toad *** Blue Rabbid Toad *** Yellow Rabbid Toad *** Black Rabbid Toad *** Green Rabbid Toad *** Purple Rabbid Toad *** Gold Rabbid Toad *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Rabbid Wario *** Rabbid Waluigi *** Rabbid Daisy *** Rabbid Rosalina *** Rabbid Luma *** Rabbid Pauline *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Inkling Girl *** Rabbid Inkling Boy *** Rabbid Villager *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Pichu *** Rabbid Jigglypuff *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Dedede *** Rabbid Isabelle *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mac *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Game & Watch *** Rabbid Geno *** Rabbid Meta Knight *** Rabbid Funky *** Rabbid Dixie *** Rabbid Diddy *** Rabbid Wrinkly *** Rabbid Candy *** Rabbid Tiny *** Rabbid Lanky *** Game Rabbids *** Rabbid Rool *** Bad Banana Rabbid *** Underwater Banana Rabbid *** Island Banana Rabbid *** Jungle Banana Rabbid *** Sea Banana Rabbid *** Rabbid R.O.B. *** Rabbid Ashley *** Rabbid Ice Climbers *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Ridley *** Rabbid Trainer *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Bowser/Rabbid Bowsette *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Young Link *** Rabbid Toon Link *** Rabbid Sheik *** Rabbid Ganondorf *** Rabbid Rayman *** Rabbid Globox *** Rabbid Barbara *** Rabbid Lucina *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Ike *** Rabbid Roy *** Rabbid Chrom *** Rabbid Robin *** Rabbid Corrin *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Ryu *** Rabbid Ken *** Rabbid Simon *** Rabbid Richter *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Luminary *** Rabbid Erdrick *** Rabbid Solo *** Rabbid Eight *** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie *** Rabbid Terry *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falco *** Rabbid Wolf *** Rabbid Olimar *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Dr. Mario *** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo *** Rabbid Mii Brawler *** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter *** Rabbid Mii Gunner *** Rabbid Dark Pit *** Rabbid Dark Samus *** Rabbid Ness *** Rabbid Shiek *** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus *** Rabbid Lucas *** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer *** Rabbid Palutena *** Rabbid Bowser Jr. *** Rabbid Larry Koopa *** Rabbid Iggy Koopa *** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. *** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa *** Rabbid Roy Koopa *** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa *** Bwario *** Bwaluigi *** Rabbid Birdo *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Tails *** Rabbid Amy *** Rabbid Knuckles *** Rabbid Shadow *** Paper Rabbid Peach *** Paper Rabbid Luigi *** Paper Spawny *** Paper Rabbid Mario *** Paper Rabbid Yoshi *** Paper Beep-O *** Rabbid Rouge *** Rabbid E-123 Omega *** Rabbid Cream *** Rabbid Silver *** Rabbid Blaze *** Rabbid Vector *** Rabbid Charmy *** Rabbid Espio *** Bwadow *** Bwarouge *** Luddy Von Bwah *** Iggle *** Roi *** Mort *** Lare Lare *** Wendle *** Lemmster *** Rabbid Mona *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabbid Classic Tails *** Rabbid Classic Knuckles *** Rabbid Classic Vector *** Rabbid Classic Charmy *** Rabbid Classic Espio *** Pirabbid Plant ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** FBI Rabbids **** Male FBI Rabbid **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid *** Mini-Rabbid *** Gorilla Rabbid *** Nerdy Rabbid *** Hardhat Rabbid *** Green Hardhat Rabbid *** Blue Hardhat Rabbid *** Female Hardhat Rabbid *** Test Pilot Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid *** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid *** Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid *** Female Nerdy Rabbid *** Astronaut Rabbid *** The Nosed Rabbid *** Rabbids Quatrio *** Super Hero Rabbids *** Black Hair Girl Rabbid *** Agent Rabbid 000 *** Girl Rabbid *** Cowboy Rabbid *** Secur-X *** Rabbid Trio *** Cheerleader Rabbid *** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids *** Rabbid Singer *** Rocket Hat Rabbid *** Female Punk Rock Rabbid *** Blondie Rabbid *** Color Spin Hat Rabbid *** Blue Tie Rabbid *** Pilot Rabbid 2 *** Conductor Rabbid *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Baby Rabbid *** Black Mustache Bow Tie Rabbid *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Bandit Rabbid *** Female Bandit Rabbid *** Female Pioneer Rabbid *** Cowboy Mustache Rabbid *** Cowboy Red Handkerchief Rabbid *** Cowboy Blue Handkerchief Rabbid *** Biker Rabbids **** Biker Rabbid 1 (Leader) **** Biker Rabbid 2 **** Biker Rabbid 3 **** Biker Rabbid 4 **** Biker Rabbid 5 **** Biker Rabbid 6 *** Sailor Rabbid *** Sailor Rabbid Jr. *** Captain Furious *** Sherlock Holmes Rabbid *** John Watson Rabbid *** Sheriff Rabbid *** Ballet Dancer Rabbids *** Little Red Rabbid Hood *** Glasses Rabbid *** Electric Rabbid *** Eskimo Rabbids **** Eskimo Rabbid 1 (Calling Glacian by Neohi) **** Eskimo Rabbid 2 **** Eskimo Rabbid 3 ** Legend Kamen Riders *** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo *** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo *** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *** Joji Yuki/Riderman *** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider *** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin *** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO *** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J *** Aruto Hiden/Kamen Rider Zero-One *** Isamu Fuwa/Kamen Rider Vulcan *** Yua Yaiba/Kamen Rider Valkyrie *** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O *** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz *** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi *** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz *** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi *** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz *** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai *** G3 Team *** Heure/Kamen Rider Heure *** Ora/Kamen Rider Ora *** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build *** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease *** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue *** Evolto/Kamen Rider Evol *** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue *** Killbus/Kamen Rider Killbus *** Keiji Uraga/Kamen Rider Metal Build *** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave *** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe *** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo *** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *** Parado/Kamen Rider Para-DX *** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy *** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico *** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost *** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter *** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom *** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P *** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost *** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach *** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase *** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango *** Kamen Rider Yongo *** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun *** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart *** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain *** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic *** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron *** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen *** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin *** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon *** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage *** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo *** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle *** Peko/Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin *** Kurokage Troopers *** Knuckle Troopers *** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast *** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage *** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage *** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage *** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze *** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor *** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko *** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth *** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel *** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend *** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la *** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa *** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga *** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa *** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo *** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form *** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form *** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form *** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form *** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form *** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form *** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos *** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O *** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake *** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword *** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper *** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper *** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki *** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki *** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki *** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki *** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki *** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki *** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki *** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki *** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki *** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki *** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki *** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki *** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki *** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade *** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren *** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice *** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa *** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta *** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga *** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper *** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight *** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda *** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia *** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger *** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga *** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills *** Koji Majima/Another Agito *** Toru Hojo/V1 *** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild *** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga ** Kamen Sentai Gorider *** Aka-Rider *** Ao-Rider *** Mido-Rider *** Ki-Rider *** Momo-Rider ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kendate/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Takahiro Furuya/Kamen Rider G3-X *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo (reboot) ** Katsuhiko Yano/Kamen Rider Nigo (reboot) ** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 (reboot) ** Yuusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga (2015 manga series) ** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito (2015 manga series) ** Kaoru Ichijo/Generation 1 (2015 manga series) ** Space Squad *** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G *** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan *** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider *** Juspion *** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya *** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya *** Naoto Tamura/Jiban *** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire *** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder *** Janperson *** Show Narumi/Blue Swat *** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet *** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto *** S.P.D. Fire Squad **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed ** Super Sentai Rangers *** **** Kou/Ryusoul Red **** Melt/Ryusoul Blue **** Asuna/Ryusoul Pink **** Towa/Ryusoul Green **** Bamba/Ryusoul Black **** Canalo/Ryusoul Gold *** **** ***** /Lupin Red ***** /Lupin Blue ***** /Lupin Yellow **** ***** /Patren 1gou ***** /Patren 2gou ***** /Patren 3gou **** /Lupin X/Patren X **** ***** Lucky/Shishi Red ***** Stinger/Sasori Orange ***** Garu/Ookami Blue ***** Balance/Tenbin Gold ***** Champ/Oushi Black ***** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver ***** Hammie/Chameleon Green ***** Raptor 283/Washi Pink ***** Spada/Kajiki Yellow ***** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander ***** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue ***** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier ** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger *** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger *** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger *** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger *** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger ** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace *** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack *** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen *** Bunta Daichi/Clover King *** Sokichi Banba/Big One ** Battle Fever J *** Masao Den/Battle Japan *** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack *** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France *** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya *** Maria Nagisa/Miss America ** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed *** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue *** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow *** Akira Momoi/DenziPink ** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle *** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark *** Asao Hyou/VulPanther ** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed *** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack *** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue *** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow *** Miki Momozono/GogglePink ** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed *** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack *** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue *** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow *** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink ** Choudenshi Bioman *** Shirou Gou/Red1 *** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 *** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 *** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 *** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 *** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior ** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon *** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin *** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus *** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid *** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix ** Choushinsei Flashman *** Jin/Red Flash *** Dai/Blue Flash *** Bun/Green Flash *** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash *** Lou/Pink Flash ** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Takeru/Red Mask *** Kenta/Black Mask *** Akira/Blue Mask *** Haruka/Yellow Mask *** Momoko/Pink Mask *** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask ** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon *** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion *** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin *** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon *** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai ** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo *** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo *** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo *** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo *** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo ** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed *** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue *** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack *** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink *** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow ** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk *** Gai Yuki/Black Condor *** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl *** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan *** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow ** Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger *** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger *** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger *** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger *** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger *** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger ** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger *** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger *** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger *** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger *** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger *** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger ** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Sasuke/NinjaRed *** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite *** Seikai/NinjaYellow *** Saizou/NinjaBlue *** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack *** Ninjaman ** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Goro Hoshino/OhRed *** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen *** Yuji Mita/OhBlue *** Juri Nijou/OhYellow *** Momo Maruo/OhPink *** Riki/KingRanger *** Gunmazin ** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer *** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer *** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer *** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer *** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer *** Signalman *** VRV Master ** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Kenta Date/MegaRed *** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack *** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue *** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow *** Miku Imamura/MegaPink *** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver ** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Ryouma/GingaRed *** Hayate/GingaGreen *** Gouki/GingaBlue *** Hikaru/GingaYellow *** Saya/GingaPink *** Hyuuga/Black Knight ** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed *** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue *** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen *** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow *** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink *** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne ** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed *** Yuri/TimePink *** Ayase/TimeBlue *** Domon/TimeYellow *** Sion/TimeGreen *** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed *** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow *** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue *** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack *** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite *** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver ** Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed *** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue *** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow ** Lightning Speed Gouraiger *** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger *** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger ** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed *** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue *** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow *** Asuka/AbareBlack *** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller ** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed *** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue *** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen *** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow *** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink *** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak *** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster *** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan ** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** Kai Ozu/MagiRed *** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow *** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue *** Houka Ozu/MagiPink *** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen *** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine *** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother *** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire ** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red *** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black *** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue *** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow *** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink *** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver *** Great Sword Man Zubaan ** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Jan Kandou/GekiRed *** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow *** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue *** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet *** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper ** RinJyuKen Warriors *** Rio/Black Lion *** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist ** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red *** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue *** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow *** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow *** Hant Jou/Go-On Green *** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black ** Go-On Wings *** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold *** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red *** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue *** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink *** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green *** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow *** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold *** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red ** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Alata/Gosei Red *** Eri/Gosei Pink *** Agri/Gosei Black *** Moune/Gosei Yellow *** Hyde/Gosei Blue *** Gosei Knight ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red *** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue *** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow *** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green *** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink *** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster *** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster *** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster *** Masato Jin/Beet Buster *** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red *** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black *** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue *** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green *** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink *** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold *** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan *** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray *** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet *** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver ** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou *** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou *** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou *** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou *** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou *** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou *** Conductor/ToQ 7gou ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger *** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger *** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger *** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger *** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger *** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger *** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger *** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger *** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red *** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black *** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue *** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green *** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink *** Juhyeok Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Gold ** *** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) *** /ZyuohShark *** /ZyuohLion *** /ZyuohElephant *** /ZyuohTiger *** /ZyuohTheWorld *** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) ** Yousuke Jou/Spielban ** Diana/Diana Lady ** Helen/Helen Lady ** Ryusei Tsurugi/Metalder ** Violent Spirit Top Gunder ** Kei Yamaji/Princess Ninja Emiha ** Tetsuzan Yamaji/Ninja Tetsuzan ** Rei Yagyu/Valorous Ninja Reiha ** Ryu Asuka/Spear Ninja Toppa ** Castle Ninja Baron Owl ** Jail Ninja Habrum ** Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard ** Explosive Ninja Rocket Man ** Lightning Ninja Wild ** Holy Ninja Alamsa ** Treasure Ninja Jane ** Henry Rakuchin/Rakuchin Ninja ** Paper Ninja Oruha ** Flower Ninja Yumeha ** Catherine/Catherine Ninja ** Winspector *** Bikel *** Walter ** Solbrain *** Daiki Nishio/SolBraver *** Reiko Higuchi/SolJeanne *** SolDozer ** Exceedraft *** Kosaku Muraoka/Draft Blues *** Ken Okuma/Draft Keace *** Gun Gibson ** Blue SWAT (Team) *** Sarah Misugi/Purple Swat *** Sig/Gray Swat *** Gold-Platinum ** B-Fighters *** Daisaku Katagiri/G-Stag *** Mai Takatori/Reddle *** Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto ** New Generation of B-Fighters *** Kengo Tachibana/B-Fighter Kuwager *** Ran Ayukawa/B-Fighter Tentou ** New B-Fighters *** Mac Windy/B-Fighter Yanma *** Julio Rivera/B-Fighter Genji *** Li Wen/B-Fighter Min *** Sophie Villeneuve/B-Fighter Ageha ** B-Robots *** Kabutack *** Kuwajiro *** Tobimasky *** Dangoron *** Gerotan *** Tentorina *** Ganirun *** Spidon *** Cobrander *** Sharkler *** Robotack *** Kamerock *** Mog-Lucky *** Takkard *** Mimeena *** Torabolt *** Darkrow *** Kabados *** Speedam/Speedy Wonder *** Mightburn/Mighty Wonder ** Pretty Cure All Stars *** Futari wa Precure/Max Heart **** Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black **** Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White **** Kujou Hikari/Shiny Luminous *** Futari wa Precure Splash Star **** Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom/Cure Bright **** Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy **** Kiryuu Michiru/Power of the Moon/Cure Bright **** Kiryuu Kaoru/Power of the Wind/Cure Windy *** Yes! Precure 5/GoGo! **** Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream **** Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge **** Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade **** Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint **** Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua **** Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *** Fresh Precure **** Momozono Love/Cure Peach **** Aono Miki/Cure Berry **** Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine **** Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion *** Heartcatch Precure **** Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom **** Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine **** Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine **** Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight *** Suite Precure **** Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody **** Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm **** Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat **** Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse **** Smile Precure **** Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy **** Hino Akane/Cure Sunny **** Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace **** Midorikawa Nao/Cure March **** Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty *** Extra **** Sakagami Ayumi/Cure Echo *** Doki Doki Precure **** Aida Mana/Cure Heart **** Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond **** Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta **** Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword **** Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace *** Happiness Charge Precure **** Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely **** Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess **** Omori Yuko/Cure Honey **** Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune **** Hikawa Maria/Cure Tender **** Cure Mirage *** Go! Princess Precure **** Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora **** Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid **** Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle **** Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet *** Mahou Tsukai Precure **** Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle **** Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical **** Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice **** Mofurun/Cure Mofurun *** KiraKira Precure A La Mode **** Usami Ichika/Cure Whip **** Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard **** Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato **** Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron **** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat **** Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait **** Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *** Hugtto Precure **** Nono Hana/Cure Yell **** Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange **** Kagayaki Homare/Cure Étoile **** Aisaki Emiru/Cure Macherie **** Ruru Amour/Cure Amour **** Hugtan/Cure Tomorrow *** Star☆Twinkle Precure **** Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star **** Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky **** Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil **** Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene **** Yuni/Cure Cosmo *** Healin'Good Precure **** ** Amazon Riders *** Haruka Mizusawa/Kamen Rider Amazon Omega/Kamen Rider Amazon New Omega *** Jin Takayama/Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha/Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha *** Chihiro/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo ** Chouseishin GranSazers *** Mika Shidou/Sazer Mithras *** Naoto Matsuzaka/Sazer Tawlon *** Akira Dentsuin/Sazer Remls *** Tappei Mikami/Sazer Gans *** Ken Shidou/Sazer Lion *** Ran Saotome/Sazer Visuel *** Jin Hakariya/Sazer Dain *** Makoto Sorimachi/Sazer Gorbion *** Tenma Kudou/Sazer Tairous *** Gou Kamiya/Sazer Tragos *** Ryoko Amemia/Sazer Velsou *** Ai Uozumi/Sazer Pisces ** Genseishin Justirisers *** Shouta Date/Riser Glen *** Yuka Sanada/Riser Kageri *** Shinya Hiraga/Riser Gant ** Chousei Kantai Sazer-X *** Takuto Ando/Lio-Sazer *** Ad/Eagle-Sazer *** Kane Lucano/Eagle-Sazer *** Commander Shark/Shark-Sazer ** Ultra Warriors *** Shin Hayata/Ultraman *** Zoffy *** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven *** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack *** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace *** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro *** Father of Ultra *** Mother of Ultra *** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo *** Astra *** Ultraman King *** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 *** Yullian *** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus *** Elek *** Loto *** Amia *** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott *** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck *** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth *** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great *** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered *** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth *** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga *** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna *** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia *** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul *** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Boy *** Ultraman Pict *** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos *** Julie/Ultraman Justice *** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next *** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa *** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Xenon *** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius *** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari *** Jin/Ultraseven X *** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero *** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga *** Shou/Ultraman Victory *** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X *** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb *** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed *** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso *** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu *** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio *** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman *** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Terasawa/Ultraman Ribut ** ZAP SPACY *** Hiroshi Hyuga *** Rei/Reimon *** Jun Haruna *** Koichi Oki *** Masahiko Kumano ** *** /Red Ranger/Gold Zeo Ranger *** /Blue Ranger *** /Black Ranger *** /Yellow Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger I/Black Dino Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** Delphine/White Aquitar Ranger *** Cestro/Blue Aquitar Ranger *** Tideus/Yellow Aquitar Ranger *** Corcus/Black Aquitar Ranger *** /Green Zeo Ranger IV *** /Blue Zeo Ranger III *** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Turbo Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Ranger *** *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger/Red Turbo Ranger *** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger *** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** /Pink Space Ranger *** /Silver Space Ranger *** /Galaxy Red Ranger *** /Galaxy Blue Ranger *** /Galaxy Green Ranger *** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger *** /Galaxy Pink Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger *** /Green Lightspeed Ranger *** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger *** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Time Force Pink *** /Time Force Blue *** /Time Force Yellow *** /Time Force Green *** /Quantum Ranger *** /Time Force Silver *** /Red Wild Force Ranger *** /Blue Wild Force Ranger *** /Black Wild Force Ranger *** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger *** /White Wild Force Ranger *** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger *** /Red Wind Ranger *** /Blue Wind Ranger *** /Yellow Wind Ranger *** /Crimson Thunder Ranger *** /Navy Thunder Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** *** /Red Dino Ranger *** /Blue Dino Ranger *** /Yellow Dino Ranger *** /White Dino Ranger *** *** /SPD Deka Ranger *** /SPD Red Ranger *** /SPD Blue Ranger *** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger *** /SPD Yellow Ranger *** /SPD Pink Ranger *** /SPD Omega Ranger *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** /SPD Kat Ranger *** /SPD Nova Ranger *** /SPD Orange Ranger *** /Red Mystic Ranger *** /Yellow Mystic Ranger *** /Blue Mystic Ranger *** /Green Mystic Ranger *** /White Mystic Ranger *** /Solaris Knight *** /Wolf Warrior *** /Red Overdrive Ranger *** /Black Overdrive Ranger *** /Blue Overdrive Ranger *** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger *** /Pink Overdrive Ranger *** /Mercury Ranger *** *** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger *** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger *** *** *** *** /Black Lion Warrior *** /Green Chameleon Warrior *** /Ranger Operative Series Red *** /Ranger Operative Series Blue *** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow *** /Ranger Operative Series Green *** /Ranger Operative Series Black *** /Ranger Operative Series Gold *** /Ranger Operative Series Silver *** *** / *** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Blue Samurai Ranger *** /Pink Samurai Ranger *** /Green Samurai Ranger *** /Yellow Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Meagforce Red/Super Megaforce Red *** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue *** /Megafroce Black/Super Megaforce Green *** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow *** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink *** *** /Megaforce Green *** /Super Megaforce Silver *** /Dino Charge Red Ranger *** /Dino Charge Black Ranger *** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger *** /Dino Charge Green Ranger *** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger *** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger *** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger *** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger *** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger *** /Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Blue *** /Ninja Steel Yellow *** /Ninja Steel White *** /Ninja Steel Pink *** /Ninja Steel Gold *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Red *** /Ninja Steel Green *** /HyperForce Red *** /HyperForce Blue *** /HyperForce Yellow *** /HyperForce Black *** /HyperForce Pink *** /HyperForce Green *** /Beast Morphers Red *** /Beast Morphers Blue *** /Beast Morphers Yellow *** /Beast Morphers Gold *** /Beast Morphers Silver *** *** *** Jason Scott/Red Ranger (2017) *** Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger (2017) *** Zack Taylor/Black Ranger (2017) *** Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (2017) *** Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger (2017) *** Jason Lee Scott (2016 comic)/Omega Red Ranger *** Zack Taylor (2016 comic)/Omega Black Ranger *** Trini Kwan (2016 comic)/Omega Yellow Ranger *** Kiya (2016 comic)/Omega Blue Ranger *** Kimberly Ann Hart (2016 comic)/All-New Pink Ranger *** All-New Black Ranger *** All-New Yellow Ranger *** Britt/All-New Red Ranger *** Sarge/All-New Blue Ranger *** Rocko/Red Wild West Ranger *** Abraham/Black Wild West Ranger *** William/Blue Wild West Ranger *** Miss Alicia/Yellow Wild West Ranger *** Red Emissary *** Blue Emissary *** Yellow Emissary *** Pink Solar Ranger *** Black Solar Ranger *** Yellow Solar Ranger *** Blue Solar Ranger *** Red Solar Ranger *** Green Solar Ranger *** T.J. (robot)/Red Turbo Ranger *** Justin (robot)/Blue Turbo Ranger *** Carlos (robot)/Green Turbo Ranger *** Ashley (robot)/Yellow Turbo Ranger *** Cassie (robot)/Pink Turbo Ranger ** /Masked Rider ** Masked Rider Warriors *** Masked Rider Warrior Leader *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** Masked Rider V3 *** Riderman *** Masked Rider X *** Masked Rider Amazon *** Strongman *** Skyrider *** Masked Rider Super-1 *** Masked Rider Z-Cross ** Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight *** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *** /Kamen Rider Wing Knight *** Pryce (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Strike *** Chance (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Torque *** Hunt (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Axe *** Ian (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Incisor *** Van (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Camo *** Cameron (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Thrust *** Quinn (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Sting *** Chase (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Spear *** Kase (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Siren *** Nolan (Dragon Knight)/Kamen Rider Wrath *** Brian Mace/Kamen Rider Onyx *** Eubulon/Advent Master *** Zaid (Dragon Knight OC)/Kamen Rider Surge (New character) ** *** /VR Ryan *** /VR JB *** /VR Kaitlin *** /Cybertron *** /Dark Heart ** Beetleborgs *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg *** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg *** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg ** Karato ** Silver Ray ** Astralborgs *** Dragonborg *** Fireborg *** Lightningborg *** Ladyborg ** Agent Beetleborgs *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg *** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg ** Ichigo Hoshimiya ** Aoi Kiriya ** Ran Shibuki ** Yurika Todo ** Kaede Ichinose ** Seira Otoshiro ** Kī Saegusa ** Sora Kazesawa ** Maria Himesato ** Otome Arisugawa ** Sakura Kitaoji ** Shion Kamiya ** Michelle Tachibana ** Asami Himuro ** Akari Ōzora ** Sumire Hikami ** Hinaki Shinjō ** Juri Kurebayashi ** Rin Kurosawa ** Madoka Amahane ** Yume Nijino ** Hime Shiratori ** Tsubasa Kisaragi ** Yuzu Nikaidō ** Yozora Kasumi ** Lilie Shirogane ** Tsubaki Saionji ** Arisa Mizukoshi ** Reika Yūki ** Nina Dōjima ** Nono Daichi ** Lisa Shirakaba ** Mikuru Natsuki ** Mizuki Kanzaki ** Miyabi Fujiwara ** Kokone Kurisu ** Nina Dōjima ** Hazuki Aranada ** Monica Kiki ** Subaru Yūki ** Nozomu Igarashi ** Asahi Kasumi ** Kanata Kira ** Koharu Nanakura ** Laura Sakuraba ** Ako Saotome ** Mahiru Kasumi ** Elza Forte ** Rei Kizaki ** Kirara Hanazono ** Aria Futaba ** Aine Yūki ** Mio Minato ** Maika Chōno ** Emma Hinata ** Karen Kamishiro ** Mirai Asuka ** Marin Manami ** Rinna Shinkai ** Sakuya Shirayuri ** Kaguya Shirayuri ** Hibiki Tenshō ** Alicia Charlotte ** Wakaba Harukaze ** Raki Kiseki ** Jump Force *** Monkey D. Luffy *** Roronoa Zoro *** Usopp *** Sanji *** Nami *** Tony Tony Chopper *** Nico Robin *** Franky *** Brook *** Jinbei *** Whitebeard *** Trafalgar D. Water Law *** Boa Hancock *** Portgas D. Ace *** Sabo *** Silvers Rayleigh *** Bartolomeo *** Cavendish *** Orlumbus *** Hajrudin *** Coby *** Shanks *** Emporio Ivankov *** Mr. 2 Bon Clay *** Mr. 3 *** Vivi *** Rebecca *** Kyros *** Riku Dold III *** Viola *** Sai *** Boo *** Chinjao *** Kin'emon *** Kanjuro *** Raizo *** Inuarashi *** Nekomamushi *** Vinsmoke Reiju *** Galley La *** Marco *** Charlotte Chiffon *** O-Tsuru *** Tenguyama Hitetsu *** Kiku *** Old Man Hyo *** Koala *** Izuku Midoriya *** Uraraka Ochako *** Bakugo Katsuki *** Tenya Iida *** Shoto Todoroki *** Katsuki Bakugo *** Tsuyu Asui *** Minoru Mineta *** Eijiro Kirishima *** Mirio Togata *** Yuga Aoyama *** Mina Ashido *** Denki Kaminari *** Kyoka Jiro *** Hanta Sero *** Momo Yaoyorozu *** Eri (My Hero Academia) *** Naruto Uzumaki *** Sasuke Uchiha *** Sakura Haruno *** Kakashi Hatake *** Gaara *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Shino Aburame *** Sai *** Rock Lee *** Tenten *** Shikamaru Nara *** Ino Yamanaka *** Chōji Akimichi *** Temari *** Kankuro *** Itachi Uchiha *** Jiraiya (Naruto) *** Tsunade *** Might Guy *** Asuma Sarutobi *** Utakata *** Killer B *** Konohamaru Sarutobi *** Hiruzen Sarutobi *** Iruka Umino *** Obito Uchiha *** Konan *** Hinata Hyūga *** Tenten *** Kiba Inuzuka *** Akamaru *** Shino Aburame *** Kurenai Yūhi *** Kakashi Hatake *** Ino Yamanaka *** Sai *** Boruto Uzumaki *** Sarada Uchiha *** Mitsuki *** Shikadai Nara *** Chōchō Akimichi *** Inojin Yamanaka *** Metal Lee *** Mirai Sarutobi *** Kagura Karatachi *** Denki Kaminarimon *** Iwabee Yuino *** Sumire Kakei *** Wasabi Izuno *** Namida Suzumeno *** Yusuke Urameshi *** Shizuru Kuwabara *** Yukina *** Chu *** Rinku *** Toya *** Jin *** Suzuka *** Shishiwakamaru *** Gon Freecss *** Killua Zoldyck *** Kurapika *** Leorio Paladinight *** Biscuit Krueger *** Morel Mackernasey *** Knov *** Palm Siberia *** Knuckle Bine *** Kite *** Ichigo Kurosaki *** Orihime Inoue *** Rukia Kuchiki *** Yasutora Sado *** Uryū Ishida *** 'Kisuke Urahara *** Yoruichi Shihōin *** Renji Abarai *** Byakuya Kuchiki *** Tōshirō Hitsugaya *** Rangiku Matsumoto *** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *** Kon *** Kenpachi Zaraki *** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba *** Pegasus Seiya *** Athena *** Dragon Shiryu *** Cygnus Hyoga *** Andromeda Shun *** Phoenix Ikki *** Gold Saints *** Pegasus Koga *** Yugi Muto *** Yami Yugi *** Joey Wheeler *** Téa Gardner *** Tristan Taylor *** Seto Kaiba *** Ryou Bakura *** Duke Devlin *** Serenity Wheeler *** Rebecca Hawkins *** Mai Valentine *** Ishizu Ishtar *** Marik Ishtar *** Sugoroku Muto *** Goku *** Vegeta *** Gohan *** Piccolo *** Future Trunks *** Krillin *** Master Roshi *** Tien *** Yamcha *** Android 17 *** Android 18 *** Majin Buu *** Frieza *** Jaco *** Future Goten *** Kenshiro *** Bat *** Lin *** Rei *** Mamiya *** Airi *** Shu *** Fudou of the Mountains *** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) *** Ryo Saeba *** Kaori Makimura *** Hideyuki Makimura *** Umibōzu *** Saeko Nogami *** Jonathan Joestar *** George Joestar I *** Danny (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) *** Erina Joestar *** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon *** William Anthonio Zeppeli *** Tonpetty (JoJo Part 1) *** Straizo (JoJo Part 1) *** Dire (JoJo Part 1) *** Poco (JoJo Part 1) *** Bruford *** Poco's sister *** Lisa Lisa *** Smokey Brown *** Rudol von Stroheim *** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli *** Loggins *** Messina *** Suzi Q *** Mark *** Mario Zeppeli *** George Joestar II *** Jotaro Kujo *** Holy Kujo *** Muhammad Avdol *** Noriaki Kakyoin *** Jean Pierre Polnareff *** Iggy *** Anne *** Roses *** Josuke Higashikata *** Koichi Hirose *** Okuyasu Nijimura *** Rohan Kishibe *** Reimi Sugimoto *** Arnold *** Tamami Kobayashi *** Toshikazu Hazamada *** Yukako Yamagishi *** Tonio Trussardi *** Shizuka Joestar *** Shigekiyo Yangu *** Aya Tsugi *** Mikitaka Hazekura *** Yuya Fungami *** Hayato Kawajiri *** Tomoko Higashikata *** Ryohei Higashikata *** Giorno Giovanna *** Bruno Bucciarati *** Team Bucciarati *** Narancia Ghirga *** Guido Mista *** Leone Abbacchio *** Trish Una *** Pannacotta Fugo *** Scolippi *** Pericolo *** Coco Jumbo *** Passione *** Jolyne Cujoh *** Ermes Costello *** Emporio Alniño *** Foo Fighters *** Weather Report *** Narciso Anasui *** Gwess *** Romeo Jisso *** Johnny Joestar *** Gyro Zeppeli *** Lucy Steel *** Hot Pants *** Mountain Tim *** Wekapipo *** Steven Steel *** Jesus *** Gregorio Zeppeli *** George Joestar I *** Nicholas Joestar *** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) *** Yasuho Hirose *** Daiya Higashikata *** Joshu Higashikata *** Norisuke Higashikata IV *** Tsurugi Higashikata *** Kyo Nijimura *** Hato Higashikata *** Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) *** Josefumi Kujo *** Karera Sakunami *** Rai Mamezuku *** Suzuyo Hirose *** Rina Higashikata *** Dai *** Pop *** Maam *** Hyunckel *** Leona *** Avan *** Gome *** Crocodine *** Himura Kenshin *** Kamiya Kaoru *** Myōjin Yahiko *** Sagara Sanosuke *** Takani Megumi *** Shinomori Aoshi *** Saitō Hajime *** Makimachi Misao *** Asta *** Yuno *** Noelle Silva *** Mimosa Vermillion *** Klaus *** Magna Swing *** Luck Voltia *** Gauche Adlai *** Marie Adlai *** Charmy Pappitson *** Yami Sukehiro *** Fuegoleon Vermillion *** Leopold Vermillion *** Rebecca Scarlet *** Neige *** Galena *** Glover *** Kane *** Navigator ** Team Disney Princess *** Moana *** Anna *** Elsa *** Merida *** Rapunzel *** Tiana *** Ariel *** Fa Mulan *** Pocahontas *** Jasmine *** Belle *** Aurora *** Cinderella *** Snow White ** World of Little Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Monster Squad *** Sean Crenshaw *** Patrick Rhodes *** Horace *** Rudy Holloran *** Eugene *** Pete (Dog) *** Phoebe Crenshaw *** Frankenstein's Monster *** Scary German Guy *** Lisa Rhodes *** Detective Del Crenshaw *** Emily Crenshaw *** Walt *** Dracula *** Bruce W. Wolf *** Frank N. Stein ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** World of Packages from Planet X *** Dan Zembrosky *** Troll Moko *** Amanda Highborn *** CuRT *** BuRT ** JimBob ** Patrick (live-action) ** Mr. Manward ** Carol (SpongeBob SquarePants) ** Mr. Slabs ** Pearl Slabs ** Team Star Butterfly *** Star Butterfly *** Marco Diaz *** Pony Head *** Moon Butterfly *** Eclipsa Butterfly *** Angie Diaz *** Tom Lucitor *** Jackie Lynn Thomas *** Kelly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *** Ludo (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Machina Butterfly/Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma Neo Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Geiz Hikawa/Kamen Rider Geiz Rebellion * Discord * Ramses de Nile * Master Splinter (TMNT 2003 TV Series) * Master Yen Sid * Master Eraqus * Master Xehanort * Malvaron Grimm * Tazma Grimm * Doug Hadderstorm * Princess Celestia * Princess Luna * Princess Cadance * Shining Armor * King Sombra * Luster Dawn * Almighty Tallest ** Almighty Tallest Red ** Almighty Tallest Purple * Starlight * Wiz Kid * Ragamuffin * Baewatch * Lavender Lace/Kamen Rider Mage * Fuchsia Blush/Kamen Rider Mage * Heath Burns/Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Sigma * Summer Solstice * FrankIe * Peppermint Azure * Oxford Brush * Coffee Rush * Doodle Bug * Manestrum * Waldo Whereabout * Brim Marco * Stella Sparkles * Ginger Specs * Chase Reverb * Teddy T. Touchdown * Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch ** Babs Seed ** Pickle Barrel ** Barley Barrel * Cutie Mark Crusaders (MLP: Friendship is Magic) ** Apple Bloom ** Scootaloo ** Sweetie Belle ** Rainbow Rabbid Speed * Rumble * Rita Loud * Lynn Loud Sr. * Roger Baxter * Mr. Maellard * Mr. Gar * * * * * * * Cruise * Smash * Jax * Commander Shaw * General Burke * Betty Burke * Ben Burke * Princess Ember * Thorax * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Sky Beak * Ocean Flow * * Double Diamond * Sugar Belle * Party Favor * Night Glider * Muriel Bagg * Eustace Bagg * Professor Utonium * Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Mr. Herriman * Madame Foster * Slinkman * Greg Universe * Ronaldo Fryman * Jane (Steven Universe) * Yellow Diamond * Blue Diamond * White Diamond * Star Swirl the Bearded * Flash Magnus * Rockhoof * Mistmane * Somnambula * Meadowbrook * Lord Beerus * Whis * King Kai * Bubbles * Gregory * Professor Moshimo * Miumiu * Goten * Trunks * Bulma * Chi-Chi * Mr. Satan * Videl * Sensei Wu * Lord Garmadon * Misako * Cyrus Borg * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Max Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) * Hokuto Three Crows ** Masaru Ooyama "Akaba"/Castle Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Rubrus (originally from Castle) ** Syuuya Aikawa "Aoba"/Stag Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Blavus (originally from Stag) ** Syoukichi Mihara "Kiba"/Owl Lost Smash/Kamen Rider Flavus (originally from Owl) * Raichi Hoshimiya * Noeru Otoshiro * Orihime Mitsuishi * Johnny Bepp * Naoto Suzukawa * Tiara Yumesaki * Nagaoka * Hikaru Moroboshi * Anna Hibiki * Momoko Yachigusa * Dave Satō * Tamagorō Miwa * Tamaki Enjōji * Ken Mayuzumi * Chiharu Hachiya * Qrow Branwen * Sun Wukong * Mata * The General * Hugh Test * Lila Test * Ken Roberts * Louisa Roberts * Mr. Santiago * Maria Santiago * Rosa Casagrande * Hector Casagrande * Carlos Casagrande * Frida Puga Casagrande * Stanley Chang * Becca Chang Other Characters * World of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow ** James Rogers ** Francis Barton/Hawkeye ** Hank Pym, Jr./Wasp ** Azari ** Torunn * World of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ** Thomas the Tank Engine ** Edward the Blue Engine ** Henry the Green Engine ** Gordon the Big Engine ** James the Red Engine ** Percy the Small Engine ** Toby the Tram Engine ** Duck the Great Western Engine ** Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines ** Oliver the Great Western Engine ** Emily the Beautiful Engine ** Murdoch the Strong Engine ** Arthur the LMS Tank Engine ** Mavis the Quarry Diesel ** BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel ** Daisy ** Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins ** Fergus the Traction Engine ** Annie and Clarabel ** Old Slow Coach ** Stanley ** Stepney ** Bertie ** Terence ** Butch ** Trevor the Traction Engine ** Caroline ** Harold ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Peter Sam ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Duke ** Fearless Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Luke ** Bertram ** Ivo Hugh ** Molly the Yellow Engine ** Rosie ** Lady ** Belle Millie ** Stephen ** Bash and Dash the Logging Locos ** Ferdinand the Logging Loco ** Hiro ** Flynn ** Connor ** Caitlin ** Stafford ** Winston the Red Car ** Victor ** Kevin the Crane ** Dennis ** Charlie the Purple Engine ** Billy ** Salty ** Porter ** Harvey ** Ashima ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver the Excavator ** Kelly ** Buster the Steam Roller ** Nelson ** Den ** Dart ** Paxton ** Norman ** Sidney ** Neville ** Captain ** Owen ** Merrick ** Hank ** Flora ** Pip and Emma ** Jinty and Pug ** Green Arrow ** Iron Duke ** Wilbert the Forest Engine ** City of Truro ** Rajiv ** Yong Bao ** Vinnie ** Carlos ** Raul ** Shane ** Frieda ** Axel ** Gina ** Etienne ** Ivan ** Merlin ** Hurricane ** Frankie ** Theo ** Lexi ** Mr. Conductor (Alec Baldwin) ** Lily (Mara Wilson) ** C. Junior (Michael E. Rodgers) ** Patch (Cody McMains) ** Burnett Stone ** Sam the Virginian Steam Tender Engine ** Mike and Rex and Bert * World of Lucky Star! ** Konata Izumi ** Kagami Hiiragi ** Tsukasa Hiiragi ** Miyuki Takara * World of K-ON! ** Yui Hirasawa ** Mio Akiyama ** Ritsu Tainaka ** Tsumugi Kotobuki ** Azusa Nakano * World of TMNT (2007 Film) ** Leonardo ** Donatello ** Raphael ** Michelangelo ** Master Splinter ** April O'Neil ** Casey Jones ** Yaotl * World of The Book of Life ** Manolo Sánchez ** María Posada ** Joaquín Mondragon ** Pepe Rodríguez ** Pancho Rodríguez ** Pablo Rodríguez ** Xibalba ** La Muerte * World of Shrek ** Shrek ** Princess Fiona ** Donkey ** Pinocchio ** Gingerbread Man ** Big Bad Wolf ** Three Little Pigs ** Three Blind Mice ** Thelonious ** Dragon ** Queen Lillian ** Puss in Boots ** Doris ** Mongo ** Dronkeys ** Artie ** Captain Hook ** Headless Horseman ** Cinderella ** Snow White ** Sleeping Beauty ** Farkle, Fergus and Felicia * World of The Seven Deadly Sins ** Meliodas ** Diane ** Ban ** King ** Gowther ** Merlin ** Escanor * World of LEGO Bionicle ** Alternate Teridax ** Ancient (BIONICLE) ** Axonn ** Balta ** Botar ** Dalu ** Dume ** Ekimu ** Elemental Creatures ** Gali ** Garan ** Great Beings ** Gresh ** Helryx ** Hydraxon ** Iruini ** Jaller ** Kazi ** Keetongu ** Kopaka ** Krika ** Lesovikk ** Lewa ** Lhikan ** Mantax ** Mata Nui ** Matau ** Matoro ** Maxilos (BIONICLE) ** Miserix ** Narmoto ** Nikila ** Nokama ** Onua ** Pewku ** Piruk ** Pohatu ** Spinax ** Tahtorak ** Tahu ** Takadox ** Takanuva ** Takutanuva ** Tanma ** Toa ** Toa Hagah ** Toa Ignika ** Toa Inika ** Toa Mangai ** Toa Mata ** Toa Metru ** Turaga ** Umbra ** Vakama ** Whenua * World of Toriko ** Toriko ** Starjun ** Komatsu ** Tom ** Coco ** Sunny ** Zebra ** Ichiryu ** Rin ** Terry Cloth * World of Amphibia ** Anne Boonchuy ** Sprig Plantar ** Polly Plantar ** Hop Pop Plantar ** Marcy * World of Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters ** Haru Shinkai ** Eri Karan ** Torajirou Asuka ** Rei Katsura ** Yujin Ozora * World of Galaxy Angel ** Milfeulle Sakuraba ** Ranpha Franboise ** Mint Blancmanche ** Forte Stollen ** Vanilla H ** Chitose Karasuma * World of Atlantis: The Lost Empire ** Milo James Thatch ** Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh ** Preston B. Whitmore ** Gaetan Moliére ** Vincenzo Santorini ** Joshua Sweet, Audrey Ramirez ** Wilhelmina Packard ** Jedidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth ** Obby ** Kashekim Nedakh ** Atlanteans * World of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Haruhi Suzumiya ** Kyon ** Yuki Nagato ** Mikuru Asahina ** Itsuki Koizumi * World of Ranma 1/2 ** Ranma Saotome ** Akane Tendo ** Shampoo ** Ukyo Kuonji ** Cologne ** Ryoga Hibiki ** Kosaichi Kuno ** Mousse ** Tatewaki Kuno ** Nabiki Tendo ** Kasumi Tendo ** Genma Saotome ** Soun Tendo * World of Gintama ** Sakata Gintoki ** Shimura Shinpachi ** Kagura (Gintama) * World of Persona 3 ** Makato Yuki ** Kotone Shiomi ** Aigis ** Koromaru ** Akihiko Sanada ** Fuuka Yamagishi ** Junpei Iori ** Ken Amada ** Mitsuru Kirijo ** Yukari Takeba ** Shinjiro Aragaki ** Metis ** Chidori Yoshino ** Ryoji Mochizuki * World of A Certain Scientific Railgun ** Mikoto Misaka ** Kuroko Shirai ** Kazari Uiharu ** Ruiko Saten * World of LEGO Exo-Force ** Hikaru ** Takeshi ** Ryo ** Ha-Ya-To ** Tank Gunner ** Hitomi ** Sensei Keiken * World of Code Lyoko ** Jeremie Belpois ** Aelita Schaeffer ** Odd Della Robbia ** Ulrich Stern ** Yumi Ishiyama ** William Dunbar * World of Disney's Descendants ** Mal ** Evie ** Jay ** Carlos ** Ben ** Audrey ** Jane ** Lonnie ** Jordan ** Ally ** Doug ** Chad ** Ally ** Ruby ** Aziz ** Anxelin ** Li Shang Jr. ** Freddie Facilier ** Pin ** Gordon ** Herkie ** Bashful Jr. ** Opal ** Sleepy Jr. ** Tiger Peony ** Uma ** Harry Hook ** Gil ** Celia Facilier ** Squeaky and Squirmy Smee ** Harriet Hook ** CJ Hook ** Sophie ** Arabella ** Derek ** Shy ** Crabby ** Cheerful ** Snoozy ** Doc II ** Gesundheit "Gus" ** Yzla ** Hadie ** Diego de Vil ** Claudine Frollo ** Harry ** Jace ** Big Murph ** Eddie Balthazar ** Hermie Bing ** Mad Maddy ** Anthony Tremaine ** Artie ** Gordon ** Hadie ** Herkie ** Faylinn Chime ** Offspring ** Pin ** Tiger Peony ** Ginny Gothel ** Gaston Jr. ** Gaston III ** Claudine Frollo ** Harold ** Jason ** Big Murph * World of The World Ends with you ** Neku Sakuraba ** Shiki Misaki ** Joshua ** Beat ** Rhyme * World of Chaotic ** Tom Majors ** Kaz Kalinkas ** Sarah Laurence ** Peyton Touhey * World of UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Valkyrie ** Kazuto Tokino ** Prince Cherub Tokino ** Hydra ** Sanada ** Akina Nanamura ** Rika Tokino ** Cat-Girl Maid Squad *** Keiko *** Aiko *** Yuko *** Eiko ** Chorus ** Laine ** Spot ** Mar ** Mur ** Mehm ** Inarba ** Nesty ** Pharm * World of Despicable Me ** Felonious Gru ** Lucy Wilde ** Margo Gru ** Edith Gru ** Agnes Gru ** Dru Gru ** Dr. Nefario ** Minions ** Silas Ramsbottom ** Fritz ** Valerie Da Vinci * World of Elder Scrolls ** Champion of Cyrodiil ** Cyrus (Redguard) ** Eternal Champion ** Fugitive (Blades) ** Hero of Kvatch ** Last Dragonborn ** Master Tunnel Rat ** Nerevarine ** Soul of Conflict ** The Agent ** The Apprentice (Battlespire) ** The Forgotten Hero ** The Hero Cycle ** Vestige ** Aela the Huntress ** Aela's Companions ** Akatosh ** Aldmeri Dominion (Elder Scrolls Online) ** Aranea Ienith ** Arngeir ** Athis ** Azura (Elder Scrolls) ** Barbas ** Benor ** Blades (Elder Scrolls) ** Brelyna Maryon ** Brynjolf ** Captain Metilius ** Companions ** Dawnguard ** Delphine (Elder Scrolls) ** Dibella ** Dovahkiin ** Durnehviir ** Esbern ** Farkas ** Galmar Stone-Fist ** General Tullius ** Greybeards ** Grim Shield ** Hadvar ** Hermaeus Mora ** Hero of Kvatch ** Imperial Legion ** J'zargo ** Jarl Balgruuf the Greater ** Jarl Elisif the Fair ** Jenassa ** Karliah ** Kharjo ** Kodlak Whitemane ** Legate Rikke ** Lydia (Elder Scrolls) ** Mara (Elder Scrolls) ** Marcurio ** Meridia ** Mjoll the Lioness ** Neloth ** Nerevarine ** Nightingales ** Nine Divines ** Njada Stonearm ** Odahviing ** Onmund ** Paarthurnax ** Peryite ** Ralof ** Ria ** Serana ** Shadowmere ** Sheogorath ** Skjor ** Stormcloaks ** Talos (Elder Scrolls) ** Torvar ** Ulfric Stormcloak ** Ulliceta gra-kogg ** Valdimar ** Vilkas ** Ysgramor * World of Mass Effect ** Commander Shepard (Paragon) ** Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ** Garrus Vakarian ** Liara T'Soni ** Jeff "Joker" Moreau ** Thane Krios ** Javik ** Urdnot Wrex ** Urdnot Grunt ** EDI ** Samara ** Legion ** Kasumi Goto ** Miranda Lawson ** Mordin Solus ** James Vega ** Kaidan Alenko ** Ashley Williams ** Jacob Taylor ** David Anderson ** Admiral Steven Hackett ** Samantha Traynor ** Steve Cortez ** Aria T'Loak ** Nyreen Kandros ** Zaeed Massani ** Jack * World of Inazuma Eleven ** Mark Evans ** Axel Blaze ** Jude Sharp ** Shawn Froste ** Nathan Swift ** Arion Sherwind ** Victor Blade ** Riccardo Di Rigo ** Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin ** Sonny Wright ** Elliot Ember ** Heath Moore * World of Tokyo Underground ** Rumina Asagi ** Ruri Sarasa ** Chelsea Rorec ** Ginnosuke Isuzu ** Sui ** Shiel Messiah ** Emily Ronolf ** Jilherts Micheat ** Kourin ** 04 * World of Sofia the First/Elena of Avalor ** Sofia the First ** Queen Miranda ** King Roland II ** Prince James ** Princess Amber ** Aunt Tilly ** Sir Bartleby ** Jade ** Ruby Hanshaw ** Lucinda ** Princess Hildegard ** Princess Clio ** Mia (Sofia the First) ** Robin (Sofia the First) ** Whatnaught ** Baileywick ** Trolls ** Grotta ** Princess Vivian ** Crackle ** King Marcus and Queen Cecily ** Princess Jun ** Prince Jin ** Prince Khalid ** Prince Zandar ** King Habib and Queen Farnaz ** Baileywick ** Cedric the Sorcerer ** Meg and Peg ** Prince Desmond ** Wilbur the Wombeast ** Oona ** Cora ** Sven ** Praline ** Freedo ** Prince Hugo ** Electra ** Gwen (Sofia the First) ** Lady Joy ** Lord Gilbert ** Sir Dax ** Boo ** Princess Zooey ** Princess Lani ** Whiskers ** Winter ** Wu-Chang ** Jade Jaguar ** Tizzy ** Button ** Benngee ** Brody ** Mossy ** Carol of the Arrow ** Jane (Sofia the First) ** Fluke ** Slim ** Shelly ** Flip ** Princess Kari ** Jasper (Sofia the First) ** Onyx and Opal ** Spruce ** Ballerina ** Muck ** Gunk and Grime ** Mazzimo ** Sergeant Fizz ** Kazeem ** Flinch ** Elfonso ** Olaf ** Miss Nettle ** Calista ** Merlin ** Cordelia the Conjuror ** Barley ** Sassofras ** Professor Zacharias Fleeber ** Gemina and Argus ** Sir Jaxon ** Willawing ** Kai (Sofia the First) ** Princess Charlotte ** Zinessa ** Wendell Fidget ** Mandy ** Morris ** Piccolo (Sofia the First) ** Professor Pecullian ** Dragons of Enchancia ** Sea Monsters ** Prisma ** Malachite and Fig ** Skye ** Azurine ** Orion ** Vega ** Chrysta ** The Hoodwinks ** Ms Candoo ** Roma ** Lily (Sofia the First) ** Indigo (Sofia the First) ** Cinder ** Sizzle ** The Duchess ** Giggling Goblin ** Princess Cassandra ** Captain Quivers ** Nerissa ** Nigel ** Princess Elena ** Princess Isabel ** Francisco ** Luisa ** Mateo ** Migs, Luna, and Skylar ** Naomi Turner ** Gabe ** Armando ** Higgins ** Doña Paloma ** Zuzo ** Alacazar ** Rafa ** King Toshi ** Noblins Charoca ** King Juan Ramón ** Prince Alonso ** Yacalli ** Professor Mendoza ** King Lars ** King Raja ** King Joaquin ** Cristina ** Carmen and Julio ** Doña Angelica ** Chief Zephyr ** Nico ** Avion ** Ciela ** Senorita Marisol ** Quique, Amara ** Sir Cassius ** Daniel Turner ** Scarlett Turner ** Olivia, Cacahuate ** King Verago ** Quita Moz ** Antonio Agama ** Rico Villalobos ** Princess Valentina ** Amaláy ** Dulce ** Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella ** Cruz ** Bobo ** Prince Marzel ** Princess Marisa ** Cuco ** Tomiko ** Professor Ochoa ** Zuni, Maya, and Lom ** Lama, Hool, and Qapa * World of Twelve Forever ** Reggie Abbott ** Todd ** Esther Hopkins ** Aaron ** Gwen ** Conelly ** CJ (Twelve Forever) ** Shane ** Mack ** Beefhouse ** Brown Roger ** Darla ** Flaps ** Galaxander ** Guy Pleasant the Dog Prince ** Pretty Please ** Sadmantha ** Sherbert ** Squid Cat ** Judy Abbott ** Daryl Abbott ** Dustin Abbott ** Kathy ** Ogden * World of Middle School Moguls ** Celeste ** Valeria ** Yuna ** Winnie ** Mrs. Pierre ** Finn ** Mina ** Josie * World of Ojamajo Doremi ** Doremi Harukaze ** Hazuki Fujiwara ** Aiko Seno ** Onpu Segawa ** Momoko Asuka ** Hana-chan (alias: Hana Makihatayama) ** Pop Harukaze * World of PriPara ** Laala Manaka ** Mirei Minami ** Sophy Hojo ** Sion Tōdō ** Dorothy and Reona West ** Aroma Kurosu ** Mikan Shiratama ** Gaaruru ** Hibiki Shikyoin ** Falulu ** Fuwari Midorikaze ** Non Manaka ** Chiri Tsukikawa ** Pepper Taiyo ** Kanon ** Junon ** Pinon ** Cosmo Hojo ** Ajimi Kiki ** Meganee Akai ** Jewlie ** Jewlulu ** Janice ** Kuma ** Usagi ** Unicorn ** Neko ** Toriko ** Usacha ** Ham * World of Symphogear ** Hibiki Tachibana ** Tsubasa Kazanari ** Chris Yukine ** Maria Cadenzavna Eve ** Shirabe Tsukuyomi ** Kirika Akatsuki ** Miku Kohinata * World of Love Live ** Honoka Kōsaka ** Kotori Minami ** Umi Sonoda ** Hanayo Koizumi ** Rin Hoshizora ** Maki Nishikino ** Nico Yazawa ** Nozomi Tojo ** Eli Ayase * World of The Idolmaster ** Haruka Amami ** Chihaya Kisaragi ** Yukiho Hagiwara ** Yayoi Takatsuki ** Ritsuko Akizuki ** Azusa Miura ** Iori Minase ** Makoto Kikuchi ** Ami and Mami Futami ** Miki Hoshii ** Hibiki Ganaha ** Takane Shijou ** Producer ** Jun'ichirō Takagi ** Junjirō Takagi ** Kotori Otonashi ** Yūtarō Takagi ** Ai Hidaka ** Eri Mizutani ** Ryō Akizuki ** Minori Ishikawa ** Manami Okamoto ** Leon ** Shika ** Tōma Amagase ** Hokuto Ijūin ** Shōta Mitarai ** Takao Kuroi ** Uzuki Shimamura ** Rin Shibuya ** Mio Honda ** Kanako Mimura ** Chieri Ogata ** Miku Maekawa ** Anzu Futaba ** Riina Tada ** Minami Nitta ** Ranko Kanzaki ** Anastasia ** Miria Akagi ** Rika Jougasaki ** Kirari Moroboshi ** Mika Jougasaki ** Kaede Takagaki ** Mizuki Kawashima ** Nana Abe ** Natsuki Kimura ** Sae Kobayakawa ** Miho Kohinata ** Mayu Sakuma ** Airi Totoki ** Akane Hino ** Hina Araki ** Haruna Kamijō ** Chie Sasaki ** Aki Yamato ** Shizuku Oikawa ** Koume Shirasaka ** Sachiko Koshimizu ** Nao Kamiya ** Aiko Takamori ** Syoko Hoshi ** Yuko Hori ** Karen Hojo ** Yuki Himekawa ** Yui Ohtsuki ** Rina Fujimoto ** Karin Domyoji ** Sanae Katagiri ** Nina Ichihara ** Suzuho Ueda ** Ayame Hamaguchi ** Tamami Wakiyama ** Emi Namba ** Kaoru Ryuzaki ** Momoka Sakurai ** Ryo Matsunaga ** Fumika Sagisawa ** Arisu Tachibana ** Syuko Shiomi ** Kanade Hayami ** Frederica Miyamoto ** Yuka Nakano ** Yumi Aiba ** Yukari Mizumoto ** Noriko Shiina ** Shiki Ichinose ** Takumi Mukai ** Shin Sato ** Yoshino Yorita ** Nono Morikubo ** Miyu Mifune ** Asuka Ninomiya ** Kyoko Igarashi ** Yuuki Otokura ** Mirei Hayasaka ** Yuzu Kitami ** Hiromi Seki ** Haru Yuuki ** Tomoe Murakami ** Hajime Fujiwara ** Atsumi Munakata ** Hikaru Nanjo ** Kako Takafuji ** Hinako Kita ** Producer (The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls) ** Manager Imanishi ** Chihiro Senkawa ** Master Trainer ** Veteran Trainer ** Trainer ** Rookie Trainer ** Mishiro Executive Director ** Mai Hidaka ** Ayane Suzuki ** Reiko Ozaki ** Sōichi Takeda ** Yumeko Sakurai * World of Yuki Yuna is a Hero ** Yuna Yuki ** Mimori Togo/Sumi Washio ** Fu Inubozaki ** Itsuki Inubozaki ** Karin Miyoshi ** Sonoko Nogi ** Gin Minowa * World of Senran Kagura ** Asuka ** Ikaruga ** Katsuragi ** Yagyu ** Hibari * World of Puella Magi Verse ** Madoka Kaname ** Homura Akemi ** Mami Tomoe ** Sayaka Miki ** Kyubey ** Kyoko Sakura ** Kazumi Subaru ** Umika Misaki ** Kaoru Maki ** Saki Asami ** Satomi Usagi ** Niko Kanna ** Michiru Kazusa ** Oriko Mikuni ** Kirika Kure ** Yuma Chitose ** Erika Mamiya ** Sasa Yuuki ** Komaki Asako ** Koito Asako ** Akira Namekata ** Miyuki Nagatsuki ** Rina ** Mio ** Suzune Amano ** Arisa Narumi ** Chisato Shion ** Haruka Kanade ** Matsuri Hinata ** Kanami ** Tsubaki Mikoto ** Kanata Kanade ** Iroha Tamaki ** Yachiyo Nanami ** Tsuruno Yui ** Felicia Mitsuki ** Sana Futaba ** Momoko Togame ** Kaede Akino ** Rena Minami ** Kuroe Villains * Organization of Darkness * Swartz/Kamen Rider Swartz (Currently) * Ultraman Tregear * Shin MetsubouJinrai.Net Episodes Season 1 (Darkspine Magma Dragoon Returns Arc; 2019-2020) * Episode 1: Advanced Into Battle, Darkspine Magma Dragoon Returns (Return of Darkspine Magma Dragoon) * Episode 2: Enter Flood the Tanuki (Debut of Flood the Tanuki and Blue Woz) * Episode 3: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 1 (Zion "Pikachu18" transform into Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O, Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Geiz and Kamen Rider Proto Woz) * Episode 4: New Adventure on Sodor, Part 2 (Debut of Kamen Rider Faiz X, Kamen Rider Kaixa X, Kamen Rider Delta X, Kamen Rider Di-Cado and Kamen Rider CD) * Episode 5: Unified Heroes VS. Next Avengers (Debut of Proto Zi-O IronmanArmor and Return of Tony Stark) * Episode 6: S.O.S Brigade Returns! * Episode 7: Into The Lost Empire * Episode 8: Arrival on Planet Valhalla * Episode 9: Sonario X, The Strongest Form!! (Debut of Sonario X) * Episode 10: Valkyrie Ghost's Resurrection!? * Episode 11: Come In, Tokyo Underground! * Episode 12: Into The World of Chaotic * Episode 13: Surprise, Galaxy Angel * Episode 14: Neku Sakuraba meets the Unified Heroes * Episode 15: A Very Unforgettable Bad Dream * Episode 16: Team Mario and Sonic in Auradon * Episode 17: Another Decade (Return of Neohi) * Episode 18: Pierre is Here! (Return of Pierre) * Episode 19: Minion Rush * Episode 20: Sci-fi Railgun * Episode 21: ZECT-Ν Assassinate (Debut of ZECT-Ν, Kamen Rider Kabuto-Neu, Kamen Rider Gatack-Neu, Kamen Rider TheBee-Neu, Kamen Rider Drake-Neu and Kamen Rider Sasword-Neu) * Episode 22: The Elder Scrolls * Episode 23: Soccer Match (Event being held at Canterlot City is "Peace Cup Soccer Tournament") * Episode 24: Personas and Monsters * Episode 25: Return of Xana * Episode 26: Last Fight, The End of Darkspine Magma Dragoon (Defeat of Darkspine Magma Dragoon) Season 2 (The King of Mean Arc; 2020-2021) * Episode 1: Gogeta Black, A New Ultimate Terror! (Return of Goku Black) * Episode 2: The Seven Warlords of Space, Uchuubukai Attacks on Planet Valhalla * Episode 3: Explosion Murder King?! * Episode 4: A Trip to Pretzel Island * Episode 5: The Keyblade of Avalor * Episode 6: The Beacon Academy Ninja (Debut of Kamen Rider Janin) * Episode 7: Pistachions Attacks! * Episode 8: Fundraiser Catastrophe * Episode 9: The Former Commander of The Armada * Episode 10: Into the Heroverse (Debut of Goku White, Vegeta White, Gohan White and Goten White) * Episode 11: Danger! An Old Enemy to The Dazzlings?! (Jin Takayama's transformation into Amazon New Alpha) * Episode 12: Mario, Sonic and The Mask of Light * Episode 13: Scourge Alone (Face-off with Scourge the Hedgehog; then turned into an ally) * Episode 14: Invasion at Mogul Academy!? * Episode 15: The Revival of Galaga (Return of Dr. Galaga, Black Cherry Crash and Black Blueberry and Debut of two Alien Takos, Mesohi Madame Inkling Girl and Michelino Sir Inkling Boy) * Episode 16: The Ninja Turtles of Infinite Earths (Return of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) * Episode 17: Another Bujin Gaim (Debut of Another Bujin Gaim) * Episode 18: Surfin' on Herorine (Debut of Kamen Rider Decade II, Kamen Rider Diend II and Kamen Rider Triton) * Episode 19: To The World of Mass Effect! * Episode 20: Over Quartzer! The Gamerpen Squad (Mezma, Cupcake Slash and Medusa have transformation into Kamen Rider Barlckxs, Zonjis and Zamonas) * Episode 21: Rogue get going with Rarity * Episode 22: Heroes in Dream Mountain * Episode 23: Too Many Dodos * Episode 24: The King of Mean, Part 1 (Hokuto Three Crows' transformation into Kamen Rider Rubrus (), Kamen Rider Blavus and Kamen Rider Flavus; Debut of Kamen Rider Mosquito, Kamen Rider Kickbeet, Kamen Rider Punchbeet and Kamen Rider Kirikama and Return of Kamen Rider Duke, Marika, Sigurd, Idunn and Lupin) * Episode 25: The King of Mean, Part 2 (Aria Blaze leaves Unified Heroes and joins Equestria Ninjas again; Debut of Kamen Rider Decade Form Ride: Evol Black Hole Form and the first Kamen Rider Proto Geiz, Drag "MrDragonboy96") * Episode 26: The King of Mean, Part 3 (Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O Ghost Tenkatoistu DamashiiArmor, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo and Kamen Rider BloodStalk (Neohi's First Rider); Dr. Mewtwo, Bekrana, Gareth and Nightmare Investigators joins the Unified Heroes; Cameo of Todd (Twelve Forever) at the end) Season 3 (Sonicverse Apocalypse Arc; 2021-2022) * Episode 1: Idols' Concert Disaster (Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O Ash-GreninjaArmor and Another Ash-Greninja; Aikatsu! Idols are captured by Ultraman Tregear; Sora and friends rejoined Unified Heroes after Into the Sonicverse) * Episode 2: Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms VS. Another Zangetsu Kachidoki (Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Zi-O Zangetsu KachidokiArmor and Kamen Rider Kabuteck) * Episode 3: What's that! Brains and Gardens (Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Geiz BrainArmor) * Episode 4: Black Saiyan VS. White Saiyan (Debut of Kamen Rider Surge, Zaid) * Episode 5: A.I.M.S. & S.W.A.T. (Transformation of Isamu Fuwa and Yua Yaiba are Kamen Rider Vulcan SWAT and Kamen Rider Valkyrie SWAT, Debut of Another Vulcan and Another Valkyrie) * Episode 6: Who is Jiro Maki?! (Debut of Kamen Rider Proto Snipe, Jiro Maki) * Episode 7: Merge It! Rabbid Pierre's Final Chance (The final appearance of Rabbid Pierre) * Episode 8: Selene of the Moonlight (Fuyuki Kaguya meets his counterparts form the World of Build) * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA (Eggman and his counterparts from Sonic Boom, Sonic X and Sonic the Hedgehog (Film 2020) become good and well as the first appearance of the Mirror World version of Geiz Myoukouin and Woz at the end) * Episode 12: TBA (Debut of Geiz II and Woz Zwei, because Mirror Geiz and Woz also merges with Geiz and Woz and Gorothunder 2) * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA (Esmé Squalor and Carmelita Spats' Defeat and Debut of Trunks Black) * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: Final Mission! Snipe VS. Snipe (Death of Jiro Maki) * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: Super Smash Bros. Grandwatch (Debut of Kamen Rider Smash Ultimate Proto Zi-O) * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: Kamen Rider Zion (Debut of Kamen Rider Zion) * Episode 25: Sonicverse Apocalypse Part 1 (Moonshine McColt's transformation into Proto Tsukuyomi) * Episode 26: Sonicverse Apocalypse Part 2 (Zion "Pikachu18" becomes Kamen Rider Zion; Defeat of Uchuubukai, but Invader Donquixote Doflamingo, Invader Dracule Mihawk, Invader Boa Hancock and Invader Marshall D. Teach survived; Valkyrie Ghost turned good) Season 4 (Kamen Rider Swartz Arc; 2022-2023) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: Crossroads of Destiny (Defeat of Invader Dracule Mihawk, Invader Boa Hancock and Invader Marshall D. Teach; Invader Boa Hancock and Invader Dracule Mihawk became good) * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA (Kamen Rider Swartz kills Invader Donquixote Doflamingo) * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: Kamen Rider Zion VS. Kamen Rider Swartz: The Final Face-Off (Defeat of Kamen Rider Swartz) Season 5 (Re:Mind Arc; 2023-2024) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA (Defeat of Luxu/Xigbar) Season 6 (Grogar Arc; 2024-2025) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA * Episode 27: TBA * Episode 28: TBA * Episode 29: TBA * Episode 30: TBA Season 7 (Omega Brony Reverse Arc; 2026) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA * Episode 27: TBA * Episode 28: TBA * Episode 29: TBA * Episode 30: TBA Season 8 (Chain of Memories Arc; 2027) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA Season 9 (Atrocious Villains Arc; 2028-2029) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA * Episode 27: TBA * Episode 28: TBA Finale Season (Unified Heroes VS. Atrocius Villains Arc; 2029-2030) * Episode 1: TBA * Episode 2: TBA * Episode 3: TBA * Episode 4: TBA * Episode 5: TBA * Episode 6: TBA * Episode 7: TBA * Episode 8: TBA * Episode 9: TBA * Episode 10: TBA * Episode 11: TBA * Episode 12: TBA * Episode 13: TBA * Episode 14: TBA * Episode 15: TBA * Episode 16: TBA * Episode 17: TBA * Episode 18: TBA * Episode 19: TBA * Episode 20: TBA (Exetior's transformation into an Demonic Fusion Unleash, Demonic Exetior) * Episode 21: TBA * Episode 22: TBA * Episode 23: TBA * Episode 24: TBA * Episode 25: TBA * Episode 26: TBA (Death of Mario.EXE and Sonic.EXE) * Episode 27: TBA * Episode 28: Beginning of The Finale (Revival of Jesse) * Episode 29: The New Generation Heroes * Episode 30: Ending of The Finale (as final episode; Death of Demonic Exetior) * Episode 31: The Real Hero, New World (as epilogue episode; Zion say goodbye to Drag and going to New World and cameo of Ponies Riders from the World of Heroes Dimensions) Specials/Trailers * Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Animated Shorts * Kamen Rider Kabuto: GODSPEED Uprising * Kingdom Hearts III: The Search of Kairi * Minecraft Dimensions: Into the Sonicverse * Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Space Squad vs. Hero Squad Series * Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) ** Super Smash Bros. Series *** Super Mario *** Donkey Kong (series) *** The Legend of Zelda (series) *** Metroid (series) *** Kirby (series) *** Pokémon *** Yoshi (series) *** StarFox (series) *** Earthbound/Mother *** F-Zero (series) *** Fire Emblem (series) *** Ice Climbers (series) *** Game & Watch (series) *** Kid Icarus *** WarioWare *** R.O.B. (series) *** Pikmin (series) *** Metal Gear (series) *** Sonic the Hedgehog (series) *** Animal Crossing *** Wii Fit *** Mega Man (series) *** Punch-Out!! *** Pac-Man (series) *** Xenoblade Chronicles (series) *** Mii (series) *** Duck Hunt (series) *** Street Fighter (series) *** Final Fantasy (series) *** Bayonetta (series) *** Splatoon *** Castlevania *** Persona (series) *** Dungeon Quest (series) *** Banjo & Kazooie *** Bomberman (series) *** Shovel Knight (series) *** Shantae (series) ** My Little Pony Series *** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (series) *** My Little Pony (G1) *** My Little Pony Tales ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Series *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s film trilogy) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2007 Film) *** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series) *** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Minecraft *** Minecraft: Story Mode *** Minecraft Dimensions ** Cartoon Network Universe *** OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *** Steven Universe *** Teen Titans GO! *** Ben 10 (2016) *** Adventure Time *** Regular Show *** Craig of the Creek *** Clarence (series) *** Generator Rex *** We Bare Bears *** The Amazing World of Gumball *** Mighty Magiswords *** Camp Lazlo *** Sym-Bionic Titan *** Megas XLR *** Secret Mountain Fort Awesome *** Uncle Grandpa (series) *** Summer Camp Island *** KND Codename: Kids Next Door *** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *** Firebreather *** The Life and Times of Juniper Lee *** HiHi Puffy AmiYumi *** The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *** Teen Titans (2003 TV Series) *** I. M. Weasel (series) *** Johnny Bravo (series) *** Courage the Cowardly Dog (series) *** Powerpuff Girls *** Dexter's Laboratory *** The Moxy Show *** Long Live The Royals *** Whatever Happend to Robot Jones? *** Osmosis Jones (series) *** Mixels *** Samurai Jack *** Villianous *** Robotboy (series) *** Ben 10: Onmiverse *** Scooby-Doo (series) *** Code Lyoko (series) *** Infinity Train *** Twelve Forever *** Evil Con Carne *** Johnny Test *** Out of Jimmy's Head *** The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *** Party Wagon *** Class of 3000 *** The Secret Saturdays ** Nickelodeon Universe *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Fairly OddParents *** CatDog (TV Series) *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Avatar: The Last Airbender *** Avatar: The Legend of Korra *** Danny Phantom *** Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *** Hey Arnold! *** ChalkZone *** Invader Zim (TV Series) *** The Loud House *** The Casagrandes *** ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *** TUFF Puppy *** Breadwinners *** Sanjay and Craig *** Rugrats *** The X's *** Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty *** Wonder Park *** The Thundermans *** Henry Danger *** Knight Squad *** Rabbids Invasion *** Rocko's Modern Life *** Middle School Moguls ** Disney Universe *** Wreck-It Ralph (series) *** DuckTales *** Kingdom Hearts *** Big Hero 6 (series) *** Toy Story (series) *** Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *** The 7D *** Wander Over Yonder *** American Dragon Jake Long *** Kim Possible *** Amphibia *** Atlantis: The Lost Empire (series) *** Disney's Descendants *** Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *** Cinderella (series) *** Sleeping Beauty (series) *** The Little Mermaid (series) *** Beauty and the Beast (series) *** Aladdin (series) *** Pocahontas (series) *** Mulan (series) *** The Princess and the Frog *** Tangled *** Brave (Disney and Pixar film) *** Frozen (series) *** Moana (series) *** Marvel Comics **** Avengers **** Guardians of the Galaxy **** X-Men **** Fantastic Four *** Star Wars Franchise **** Star Wars: The Clone Wars **** Stars Wars: Rebels **** Star Wars: Resistance **** LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures **** LEGO Star Wars: All-Stars *** Phineas and Ferb *** Milo Murphy's Law *** Star vs. The Forces of Evil *** Sofia the First *** Elena of Avalor *** Liv and Maddie *** Big City Greens ** RWBY ** BlazBlue ** Azure Trigger (series) ** Little Witch Academia ** Kamen Rider Series *** Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider V3 *** Kamen Rider X *** Kamen Rider Amazon *** Kamen Rider Stronger *** Skyrider *** Kamen Rider Super-1 *** Kamen Rider ZX *** Kamen Rider Black *** Kamen Rider Black RX *** Shin Kamen Rider *** Kamen Rider ZO *** Kamen Rider J *** Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Kamen Rider Agito *** Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Kamen Rider 555 *** Kamen Rider Blade *** Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider Den-O *** Kamen Rider Decade *** Kamen Rider W *** Kamen Rider OOO *** Kamen Rider Fourze *** Kamen Rider Wizard *** Kamen Rider Gaim *** Kamen Rider Drive *** Kamen Rider Ghost *** Kamen Rider Amazonz *** Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *** Kamen Rider Build *** Kamen Rider Zi-O *** Kamen Rider Zero-One ** Super Sentai Series *** Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *** J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *** Battle Fever J *** Denshi Sentai Denziman *** Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *** Dai Sentai Goggle V *** Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *** Choudenshi Bioman *** Dengeki Sentai Changeman *** Choushinsei Flashman *** Hikari Sentai Maskman *** Choujuu Sentai Liveman *** Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *** Choujin Sentai Jetman *** Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *** Gosei Sentai Dairanger *** Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *** Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *** Gekisou Sentai Carranger *** Denji Sentai Megaranger *** Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *** Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *** Mirai Sentai Timeranger *** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *** Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *** Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *** Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *** Mahou Sentai Magiranger *** GoGo Sentai Boukenger *** Juken Sentai Gekiranger *** Engine Sentai Go-Onger *** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *** Tensou Sentai Goseiger *** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *** Ressha Sentai ToQger *** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger *** Uchuu Sentai Kyuranger *** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Brave *** Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger *** Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger ** Metal Heroes Series *** Uchuu Keiji Gavan *** Space Sheriff Sharivan *** Space Shieriff Shaider *** Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *** Jikuu Senshi Spielban *** Choujinki Metalder *** Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *** The Mobile Cop Jiban *** Special Rescue Police Winspector *** ToQ Shirei Solbrain *** Tokusou Exceedraft *** Tokusou Robo Janperson *** Blue SWAT *** Juukou B-Fighter *** B-Fighter Kabuto *** B-Robo Kabutack *** Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack ** Ultraman Series *** Ultraman *** Ultraseven *** Return of Ultraman *** Ultraman Ace *** Ultraman Taro *** Ultraman Leo *** The☆Ultraman *** Ultraman 80 *** Ultraman: The Adventure Begins *** Ultraman: Towards the Future *** Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero *** Ultraman Zearth *** Ultraman Tiga *** Ultraman Dyna *** Ultraman Gaia *** Ultraman Nice *** Ultraman Neos *** Ultraman Cosmos *** ULTRAMAN *** Ultraman Nexus *** Ultraman Max *** Ultraman Mebius *** Ultraseven X *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle *** Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey *** Ultraman Ginga *** Ultraman Ginga S *** Ultraman X *** Ultraman Orb *** Ultraman Geed *** Ultraman R/B *** ULTRAMAN (2019 Anime) *** Ultraman Taiga ** Pretty Cure Series *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *** Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *** Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *** Fresh Pretty Cure! *** Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *** Suite Pretty Cure *** Smile Pretty Cure! *** Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *** Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *** Go! Princess Pretty Cure *** Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! *** KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode *** HUGtto! Pretty Cure *** Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *** Healin'Good Pretty Cure ** Aikatsu! Series *** Aikatsu! *** Aikatsu Stars! *** Aikatsu Friends! *** AIkatsu on Parade! ** DC Comics *** Justice League ** Undertale ** Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Casper the Friendly Ghost ** Sly Cooper (series) ** LEGO Series *** NINJAGO: Masters of Spinjitsu *** Legends of CHIMA *** Nexo Knights *** The LEGO Movie *** LEGO Friends *** LEGO Elves *** LEGO Exo-Force *** LEGO BIONICLE ** The World Ends With You ** Shonen Jump Series *** Dragon Ball Z *** Naruto *** One Piece *** Toriko *** Yu-Gi-Oh! *** Gin Tama *** My Hero Academia *** Bleach *** Yu Yu Hakuso ** Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Series ** Despicable Me Series ** Elder Scrolls Series ** Inazuma Eleven Series ** Mass Effect Series ** A Certain Scientific Railgun Series ** The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya ** Lucky Star! ** K-ON! ** Fairy Tail ** Fate Series *** Fate/stay night *** Fate/Grand Order ** Ojamajo Doremi ** PriPara ** Senki Zesshou Symphogear ** Love Live ** The Idolmaster ** Dr. Stone ** Fire Force ** Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba ** Senran Kagura ** Puella Magi Verse ** Yuki Yuna is a Hero ** Digimon Digital Monsters Series *** Digimon Adventure *** Digimon Adventure 02 *** Digimon Tamers *** Digimon Frontier *** Digimon Savers *** Digimon Xros Wars *** Digimon Universe: App Monsters ** UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie ** Chaotic Series ** The Seven Deadly Sins ** Power Rangers Series *** Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *** Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *** Power Rangers Zeo *** Power Rangers Turbo *** Power Rangers In Space *** Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *** Power Rangers Lightspeed *** Power Rangers Time Force *** Power Rangers Wild Force *** Power Rangers Ninja Storm *** Power Rangers Dino Thunder *** Power Rangers SPD *** Power Rangers Mystic Force *** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *** Power Rangers Jungle Fury *** Power Rangers RPM *** Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai *** Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce *** Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Supercharge *** Power Rangers HyperForce *** Power Rangers Ninja Steel/Super Ninja Steel *** Power Rangers Beast Morphers ** VR Troopers ** Masked Rider ** Big Bad Beetleborgs ** Beetleborgs Metallix ** Kamen Rider Dragon Knight ** Book of Life ** DreamWorks Animation *** Shrek (series) *** How To Train Your Dragon (series) Songs Opening Theme Songs * (Opening 1 in Season 1-2) * Good Morning World! - (Opening Theme Song from Dr. Stone) (Opening 2 in Season 3-4) * Seijaku no Apostle - (Opening Theme Song from One Punch Man) (Opening 3 in Season 5-6) * Joy to the World - (Opening Theme Song from Neo Angelique Abyss) (Opening 4 in Season 7-8) * Ao - Iconoclast - (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue Calamity Trigger) (Opening 5 in Season 9-10) Insert Theme Songs * BLUE desire - (Opening Theme Song from BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend) * What's Up Danger Ending Theme Songs * (Ending 1 in Season 1-2) * (Ending 2 in Season 3-4) * Chizu ga Nakutemo Modurukara - (Ending Theme Song from One Punch Man) (Ending 3 in Season 5-6) * Sunadokei - (Ending Theme Song from Slayers Evolution-R) (Ending 4 in Season 7-8) * Hikari no Kizuna - (Ending Theme Song from Ultraman R/B the Movie) (Ending 9-10) Quotes .) Hey, Cherry. What's the matter? (Cherry Crash: I'm sensing someone's back.) (Link: Who? Wait, you don't mean-!) (Zion "Pikachu18", Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Miles "Tails" Prower, Shulk, Tennis Match and Pit: Evolto's alive!?) (Evolto: Listen, I am not here to attack you. I'm here to warn you about Disharmonic Killbus. He, Goten Black and Darkspine Magma Dragoon are about to find the Seven Aqua Emeralds that are located in the seven worlds.) (Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia: Give us the Aqua Emerald or else?) (Evolto: Never!) (Evolto transforms into Kamen Rider Stalk) (Kamen Rider Stalk: I'll be helping you heroes, from now on. Just like I help Banjou!) (Disharmonic Killbus transforms into Blood Stalk)|Sonic the Hedgehog asks Cherry Crash, about Evolto's return and requesting help from the Unified Heroes}} ) Strange. I don't remember what happened. But, this new form of mine just gave me an idea. evilly|Vor meets Evok, and transforms her into a CyberVillain}} Trivia * It is revealed that Aria Blaze's Blood Stalk Driver is Neohi's Blood Stalk Driver (Before she stolen his Blood Stalk Driver). * It is revealed that Zion "Pikachu18" is Kamen Rider Zion by Blue Woz, who is a servant to him (in Season 1, Episode 2). * Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze is leaving Unified Heroes (in Season 2, Episode 25). * Disharmonic Killbus becomes . * Uchuubukai are enemies of Nesty's Crew. * It is revealed that Anxelin and Ruby are sisters. * Unified Heroes are gonna use their new weapons, Keyblades. * Vor is revived when, she was affected by the . * It is revealed that R.I.C. (Bulldog) is able to transform into a weapon for the Rangers called the Fire Canine Cannon when the bone-shaped key is placed in his mouth. R.I.C. was later upgraded to be used in the Deka Ranger's Battlizer system, forming the Sonic Mode armor. *Pickle Barrel and Barley Barrel are joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch. *Rumble receives his cutie mark for the first time. *Proto Kivat and Gold Kivat becomes Zak's partner and Zoe's partner. *It is revealed that Kivat, Proto Kivat and Gold Kivat are brothers. *It is revealed that Evil Scientist Rabbid, Scientist Rabbid and Female Scientist Rabbid are siblings. *Varian (Tangled: The Series) and Cassandra (Tangled: The Series) are affected by the *It is revealed that Princess Pinkie Pie and Cherry Pie are cousins. *It is revealed that Princess Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Rabbid Speed and Rainbow Flash are cousins. *It is revealed that Citiesville is no-longer a superpower-prohibited zone. *Aiden Call sang a mean song about the Shadowbolts and it hurts Sunny Flare and her friends' feelings. And he took Trixie Lulamoon's smoke bombs. *It is revealed that Sonic Boomer is Rainbow Dash's step-brother. *Sophisticata, Rose Heart and Sweet Leaf punished Aiden Call, for dissing the Shadowbolts and trashing Crystal Prep Academy. *It is revealed that Indigo Zap and Supernova Zap are sisters. (In Season 2, Episode 8) *It is revealed that Lemon Zest and Lemon Zack are brother and sister. *It is revealed that Wallflower Blush and Fuchsia Blush are sisters. *It is revealed that Proxima Midnight and Minerva Midnight are sisters. *It is revealed that Summer Solstice is Principal Celestia's daughter. *Goku and Mr. Satan are gonna fuse with the Potara earrings to become Gokule. *Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Larry the Lobster, Mrs. Puff, Plankton and Karen Plankton joins the Equestria Ninjas. *Fishface returns to help the Unified Heroes and joined the Equestria Ninjas. *Amethyst Majesty was jealous of Applejack for being with Rarity at Equestria Land. Which made him to become a king of mean. Later on, he owes Applejack an apology for being with Rarity at Equestria Land, joins the Equestria Ninjas, became Applejack's boyfriend and finally acknowledges him worthy of becoming Kamen Rider Kabuteck. *Pit notices his voice when he sees Todd, as he accuses him of pointing while they constantly pointed at each other. * The Nightmare Investigators formed an alliance with the Unified Heroes. * Gareth and Berkana joined the Unified Heroes. * The Dazzlings saw their old rivals; the Spectacles. * Debut of Kamen Rider Kabuto-Neu, Kamen Rider Gatack-Neu, Kamen Rider TheBee-Neu, Kamen Rider Neo Drake-Neu and Kamen Rider Sasword-Neu. * Shades has finally acknowledges them worthy of using Mosquito Zecter to become Kamen Rider Mosquito. * Aiden Call, Dragun Shot and Blade Swipe has finally acknowledges them worthy of becoming Kamen Rider Kickbeet, Kamen Rider Punchbeet and Kamen Rider Kirikama. * It is revealed that Juniper Montage and Wallflower Blush has their pony counterparts. * Drag "MrDragonboy96" is transformation into Kamen Rider Proto Geiz. * Moonshine McColt is transformation into Kamen Rider Proto Tsukuyomi. * Mordecai is nominated as the first leader of the "Hero Squad", instructing him to select other heroes to form a team. * It is revealed that Ronaldo Fryman and Zak are old friends. * It is revealed that Black Hole Evolto is Evolto and Killbus' half-brtoher. * It is revealed that Zaid is real Kamen Rider Surge, because he is stolen his V-Buckle by Goten Black. * Zaid got his Advent Deck and V-Buckle back. * World of World of Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales and World of Super Smash Bros. are merging into World of Super Smash Bros., Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales. * World of Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Chouseishin, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!, World of Zero-One and World of Ultraseven X are merging into World of Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Chouseishin, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!. *It is revealed that another world counterpart of Fuyuki Kaguya (Kamen Rider Stalk) he is from World of Build. *Return of Goku Black (Goku of the Darkness), Vegeta Black (Vegeta of the Darkness) and Gohan Black (Gohan of the Darkness). * World of Super Smash Bros., Equestria Girls, MLP: Friendship is Magic, MLP: Pony Life, MLP (G1) and MLP Tales, World of Sonicverse, World of Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Chouseishin, Pretty Cure and Aikatsu!, World of Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and Disney and World of Anime and Game are merging into New World, The Crossover World, (In Season 9, Episode 28). * Zion and Drag restoring the timeline of The Crossover World to turn into World of Minecraft Dimensions. Gallery KRZiO-Zi-O_Ridewatch.png|Zion's Proto Zi-O Ridewatch buffer_buster_by_daburninator_d8ak414-fullview.png|Zion's Buffer Buster Keyblade dbh42zj-fedfd282-b4a0-4467-8b3a-101113007692.jpg|Flood the Tanuki DmAEy yVAAA3771.jpeg|Cobra Crack Fullbottle DmAEyQbVAAAaTjp.jpeg|Kamen Rider Stalk Full.gif|Megan (G1) has a nightmare about Grogar (G1) Dd0u3i6-fd2ebc2a-6e6d-4580-8b41-52e44bdfe5a1.png|Barranco Dcmcy8w-8a5ca862-9e11-4995-b1c5-8208ab2049ca.png|Rabbid Mother Brain 300px-Grogar.jpg|Grogar (G1) Tirek.jpg|Tirek (G1) blood_stalk_vs_ok_ko_by_yogelis_dcxrjt6-fullview.jpg|KO vs. File:DrJYYIMVYAAkkJq.jpg|Blood Stalk Charge dd7ebte-071ef6e1-e16b-4eae-96c5-b127b668dfcc.jpg|Megan has a nightmare about Grogar Shippu Dopant Memory and Kirifuda Dopant Memory.jpg|Flim's Shippu Dopant Memory and Flam's Kirifuda Dopant Memory Bwa bwah ba ba bwah bwah by drquack64 dc0u4z4-pre.jpg|Spewit, Tipper, Rangar and Harrina D7dIJNWU0AArmJa.jpg|Another TheBee D7dIqj1UIAABbIs.jpg|Another Drake D7dHQsiVsAEer6O.jpg|Another Gatack 74900527 p0 master1200.jpg|Another KickHopper and Another PunchHopper D91bQbOU8AAcCPY.png|Another Gaoh 75591110 p1 master1200.jpg|Another Ixa D5PZWegUEAAGKR1.jpg|Another Meteor 75591808 p0 master1200.jpg|Another Para-DX 75591808 p1 master1200.jpg|Another Para-DX (Another Rider) Omanvqm301b21.png|Blue Woz 1000128259 3 large.jpg|Blueberry Cake's Faizphone X DwNcQRyUYAAEClm.jpg|Blueberry Cake's SB-555W Faiz Axel X Ridewatch 73066203 p0.jpg|Blueberry Cake's Faizblaster X 01032f144e2f2fe7a492df60b6ce783e.jpg|Kamen Rider Faiz X Th kaixaphone 11.jpg|Kaixaphone X D2 DNn4UgAMkqHm.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta X D2 DQzQUkAAV3Zk.jpg|Kamen Rider Delta X is holding her Delta Blaster X Fanmade diend ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd4wjlj-pre.png|Blueberry Cake's Diend Ridewatch 2.0 72032982 p2 master1200.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Ridewatch 2.0 Ddi47zr-ecdedd8b-9288-4cf6-a356-256e3d4e029d.png|Cherry Crash's Ginga Ridewatch 2.0 Ddcs46p-95f9e801-ca38-4784-811c-5bbaf738cf3b.png|Kamen Rider Di-Cado Ddfn35j-088c5749-0eb8-4474-a442-ba99a9b7c413.png|Kamen Rider CD Grand OOO Ridewatch.jpg|OOO AllCombo Ridewatch DuUQd7yVAAAJcJf.jpg|Overlord Zi-O Ridewatch DuUOBGQUcAAw280.jpg|Kamen Rider Overlord Zi-O Valkyrie ghost.jpg|Valkyrie Ghost KRZiO-Another Ryuga Ridewatch.png|Valkyrie Ghost's Another Ryuga Ridewatch Dcyqfbc-30f29e43-2273-40d9-9d7b-5a0970f85cae.png|Another Ryuga if_timejackers_create_the_another_iron_man__by_nollan_aung_dd5lbrb-fullview.jpg|Another Iron Man shichibukai_irkens_by_yogelis_dcwtfra-fullview.jpg|Uchuubukai (Seven Warlords of Space) D5YCr0kUcAAwnoJ.jpg|Neohi's RyukiSoul D5YCr0NUIAAKDN7.jpg|Neohi's RyukiSoul (Knight Mode) D23rGlQUgAA351B.jpg|Neohi's LazerSoul D23rFfHVYAAEAyJ.jpg|Neohi's LazerSoul (Knight Mode) D2rK5DbU0AErSs1.jpg|Neohi's Zi-OSoul D2rK39MVYAABAdx.jpg|Neohi's Zi-OSoul (Knight Mode) Kamen rider mantis by kamenriderpegasus-d938t7h.jpg|Kamen Rider Kirikama 29a5c5d4b0a2f9345c1324285c0231c4.jpg|Kamen Rider Kickbeet Kamen rider mosquito by kamenriderpegasus-d938t6z.jpg|Kamen Rider Mosquito 498f1ac18a66361446d5089adbd0676d.jpg|Kamen Rider Punchbeet Marvel heroes ridewatches by nerdguy2000 dcupyyg-pre.jpg|Zion's Iron Man Ridewatch HISHE-tmnt-out-of-the-shadows.jpg|Michelangelo is going to shoot Krang (TMNT 1987) with his Handgun Fronty3.jpg|The Almighty Tallest shows Invader Donquixote Doflamingo, a picture of Zim who failed Operation Impending Doom I, when he destroyed the Irkens' home planet Scientist rabbid by kaetzchen1991 darpor5-fullview.jpg|Evil Scientist Rabbid Terminator Rabbid.jpg|Teriminator Rabbid ECvSJbIUwAUjoQ7.jpg|Kamen Rider Build GreaseRogue Form D-il9PJVAAA4mT5.jpg|Shin Ridewatch Kamen rider zi o shin armor by camwooo dd4vrcb-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O ShinArmor Anothershin and anothershinwatch by camwooo dd3ja58-pre.jpg|Another Shin and Another Shin Ridewatch Ddd7da4-8d217da9-ef1e-4953-b302-69d874d12290.png|Kamen Rider Woz Quartinity Khdoc mario keyblade by mauroz d4n7hcu-pre.jpg|Mario's Sentinel of the Kingdom Keyblade Keyblade set 2 by 6spiritkings d2k65tw-fullview.jpg|Zelda's Sage Leader Keyblade, Pikachu's Thunder Strike Keyblade, Ice Climbers' Icy Mountain Keyblade, Princess Peach's Sweet Heart Keyblade, Donkey Kong's Kongo Barrels Keyblade, Sonic the Hedgehog's Chaos Blade Keyblade, and Ness' PK Thunder Keyblade Keyblade set 3 by 6spiritkings d2k66n7-fullview.jpg|Pokemon Trainer's Pokemon Master Keyblade, Falco's Skyclaw Keyblade, Snake's AK-47 Keyblade, Lugi's Boo's Mansion Keyblade, Pit's Heaven's Angel Keyblade, Captain Falcon's Blue Falcon Keyblade and Jigglypuff's Songstress Keyblade Keyblade set 4 by 6spiritkings d2k6764-fullview.jpg|Marth's Falchion Keyblade, Meta Knight's Galaxia Keyblade, King Dedede's Wrath of Dedede Keyblade, Bowser's King's Rage Keyblade, Wolf O'Donnel's Howling Rival Keyblade, Ganandorf's Tempting Darkness Keyblade and Wario's Nose for Treasure Keyblade D7ki72k-d359429b-b465-4e32-9bf7-ed7f0b223c62.jpg|Palutena's Light of Palutena Keyblade Barrel roll keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzq2i.jpg|Fox McCloud's Barrel Roll Keyblade Feel the aura keyblade by aydanadub1863-daocdwl.jpg|Lucario's Feel the Aura Keyblade Guardian star keyblade by aydanadub1863-dao2zdy.jpg|Rosalina's Guardian Star Keyblade High bounty keyblade by aydanadub1863-dapemx3.jpg|Samus Aran's High Bounty Keyblade Key and watch keyblade by aydanadub1863-dao2ze1.jpg|Mr. Game and Watch's Key and Watch Keyblade Key to the jungle keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzsay.jpg|Diddy Kong's Key to the Jungle Keyblade Paper trails keyblade by aydanadub1863-darszrd.jpg|Paper Mario's Paper Trails Keyblade Radiant embers keyblade by aydanadub1863-daylw16.jpg|Chrom's Radiant Embers Keyblade Revelation of fates keyblade by aydanadub1863-danzsb6.jpg|Corrin's Recelation of Fates Keyblade Super happy keyblade by aydanadub1863-danw0wx.jpg|Yoshi's Super Happy Keyblade Master keyblade by aydanadub1863-danvxap.jpg|Link's Master Keyblade Dd7aza6-fea4878c-f284-4067-a83c-5ee20f193429.png|Pikachu's Pokemon Bond Keyblade Th7ZUCF6JM.jpg|Future Goten dig_a_little_deeper_keyblade_by_portadorx_dcgy2n2-fullview.jpg|Tiana's Dig A Little Deeper Keyblade navigator_of_the_sea_keyblade_by_portadorx_dcd3oog-fullview.jpg|Moana's Navigator of the Sea Keyblade mha_x_lwa___bakugou_goes_apesh_t_by_edcom02_dcz7hgm-fullview.jpg|Akko accidentally turns Bakugou into a monkey Fanmade metal build ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd73lq9-pre.png|Metal Build Ridewatch 20190622 141627.jpg|Pretzel Island Dacobuj-5fe9664d-47b3-4fa7-8068-6495e6cf6686.png|Keyblade of Avalor 5283513d0b25c0228f50d2870a1b4aa8bb2ac11cr1-1536-2048v2 hq.jpg |Sofia the First's Princess Power Sofia Inspired Unity of avalor custom keyblade by superherotimefan dd44mf9-pre.png|Princess Elena's Unity of Avalor Keyblade EHfAyfZU0AEOVmk.jpg|Kamen Rider Janin kamen_rider_ru_b_by_tokuheroes_ddjcaaz.png|Kamen Rider Ru-B Vor.png|Vor Naria-1-.jpg|Vor's new body, as a result to be affected by the Moeba_CSHT.jpg|Spideroids, Vor's new minions Maleficent s nobodies by joeadok dcztl77-pre.jpg|Maleficent's Nobodies D7ITdqiUYAArEie.jpg|PantherSoul MerikuriSoul.jpg|MerikuriSoul UranaiSoul.jpg|UranaiSoul MovieSoul.jpg|MovieSoul AtariSoul.jpg|AtariSoul AtariSoul (Knight Mode).jpg|AtariSoul (Knight Mode) Yamamori RyuSoul.jpg|Yamamori RyuSoul Hazard Trigger, Cross-ZBuild Can and Build Driver.jpg DuXiYtlUcAAlZsf.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-ZBuild Hazard Form 75855663 p1 master1200.jpg|Another Grand Zi-O Watch Ddf17gu-4923636f-5d12-4868-a02a-e3f62fd9fcbc.png|Another Grand Zi-O Rabbids Invasion Season 4.jpg|Tazan Rabbid, Teddy Rabbid, Archer Rabbid, Princess Rabbid and Sausage Rabbid 73c57f52482e4f8cb78008c9d6071e4a 1280X720.jpg|King Rabbid 3bedb90c-7c80-4b8c-92af-772783080f21.jpg|Apprentice Rabbid Excalirabbid.jpg|Excalirabbid Exercise Rabbids.jpg|Workout Rabbid and Red Short Head Rabbid 8c938a656b4c3ed2.jpg|Yellow Hat Rabbid Sheriff Rabbid.jpg|Sheriff Rabbid 27567865.jpg|Glasses Rabbid Tumblr obx9bt9pAv1rly6tlo1 1280.jpg|Rabbid Elite, Glowing Rabbid and Rabbid Elvis Cat Rabbids.jpg|Gray Cat Rabbid, Gray Cat Rabbid 2, Gray Cat Rabbid 3, Gray Cat Rabbid 4, Gray Cat Rabbid 5, Gray Cat Rabbid 6, Gray Cat Rabbid 7, Gray Cat Rabbid 8 and Brown Cat Rabbid Sailor Rabbids and Navy Captain Rabbid.jpg|Sailor Rabbid, Captain Furious and Sailor Rabbid 2 9801b9d3-php3qwdoz.jpg|Sherlock Holmes Rabbid and John Watson Rabbid LLC EP405 SH080 sRGB.jpg|Ballet Dancer Rabbid, Ballet Dancer Rabbid 2 and Ballet Dancer Rabbid 3 Tumblr inline pms2zlQHeL1rau6zr 500.png|Rabbid Clown Tumblr inline pms2lzFMzR1rau6zr 500.png|Viking Rabbid, Viking Rabbid 2 and Viking Rabbid 3 7e942576-phpxsxkqm.jpg|Little Red Rabbid Hood Wrestler Rabbid.jpg|Wrestler Rabbid and Unicef Rabbid E4982679bc362e69607d7f3defacdd7a.jpg|Unicef Hat Rabbid Opera Rabbid.jpg|Opera Rabbid Green Mustache Mexican Rabbid and Red Mustache Mexican Rabbid.jpg|Green Mustache Mexican Rabbid and Red Mustache Mexican Rabbid Smart Rabbid.jpg|Smart Rabbid 4880836a98db9b646 w.jpg|Intelligence Rabbid X1080-apv.jpg|Rabbid Mozart MOX2.jpg|Plunger Hat Rabbid Judge Rabbid.jpg|Judge Rabbid 2b2763.jpg|Judge Rabbid 2, Judge Rabbid 3 and Judge Rabbid 4 Squirrel Scout Rabbids.jpg|Squirrel Patrol Rabbids X1080-bzH.jpg|Toast Rabbid Les-lapins-cretins-invasion.jpg|Flower Rabbids DJ Rabbid.jpg|DJ Rabbid Maxresdefault-112.jpg|Comanche Rabbid 94f86c5a84e4c0b9.jpg|Headphone Rabbid 541864577 1280x720.jpg|Box Rabbid Coach Rabbid.jpg|Rabbid Mafia Boss Rabbid1.png|R.C. Rabbid Rabbid3.png|Rabbid Spy Electric Rabbid.jpg|Electric Rabbid Eskimo Rabbid.jpg|Eskimo Rabbid Header-Rabbids-Invasion2tcm24116275.png|Traffic Cone Rabbid and Pan Rabbid Huntmaster Rabbid.jpg|Female Huntmaster Rabbid Les-lapins-cretins-invasion (1).jpg|Bucket Rabbid 00762d0e95e9d71ca100fa53f8dc4c73-2492077-512-341.jpg|Rainbow Spin Hat Rabbid and Hardhat Spy Rabbid 41cRLzJ0W+L. RI SX380 .jpg|Color Spin Hat Rabbid 2 and Color Spin Hat Rabbid 3 I am sexy and i know it by kaetzchen1991 d9rblrb-fullview.jpg|Light Purple Underwear Rabbid and Baby Rabbid Rabbid hangar.jpg|Fishbowl Rabbid Rubber Chicken Rabbid.jpg|Rubber Chicken Rabbid Basketball Rabbid.jpg|Basketball Rabbid Party Hat Rabbids.jpg|Party Hat Rabbid, Party Hat Rabbid 2 and Party Hat Rabbid 3 Big 1425183812 image.jpg|Blue Rabbid, Blue Rabbid 2, Blue Rabbid 3 and Blue Rabbid 4 Salsa Dancer Rabbid.jpg|Salsa Dancer Rabbid Boxing Rabbid.jpg|Boxing Rabbid Rabbids-321-16x9.jpg|Janitor Rabbid 3089766542f81e8db w.jpg|Blue Tie Rabbid 2 and Blue Tie Rabbid 2 Rabbid Photographer.jpg|Photographer Rabbid Alice and Magician Assistant Rabbid.jpg|Magician Assistant Rabbid 1071036.jpg|Royal Helmet Rabbid and Royal Helmet Rabbid 2 25bb54242-1.jpg|Female Crossing Guard Rabbid Kevin and Rabbid.jpg|Pepper Juice Mascot Rabbid Hip-Hop Rabbid.jpg|Hip-Hop Rabbid 523f8bccbf8389f7a6381c255eac7a12aef300d9.jpg|Space Helmet Rabbid 612f840a-phpod16db.png|Rabbizo A colourfully painted rabbid by kaetzchen1991 d8z9v5j-fullview.jpg|Colorfully Painted Rabbid Black white rabbid by kaetzchen1991 d9ar5xl-pre.jpg|Black and White Rabbid C33d1c0a-9725bd9bab254ad380175ed8309f4b2a7bb5a8fe990a2fd3f6a0f099a0f7eaa4.jpg|Masked Rabbid and Female Masked Rabbid Rabbids and cats by kaetzchen1991 d9rbkwo-fullview.jpg|Kitten Rabbid 3ae50835-phpq5tdgn.jpg|Sunglasses Rabbid and Duck Float Rabbid MO1t.jpg|Medic Rabbids Turkey Rabbid.jpg|Christmas Turkey Rabbid Th3W5L8OEP.jpg|Swim Coach Rabbid and Cyan Swimmer Rabbid Rabbids Invasion Season 4 Credits.jpg|Space Suit Rabbid Overlay.jpg|Sorcerer Rabbid Crash Test Dummy Helmet Rabbids.jpg|Crash Test Helmet Rabbid and Crash Test Helmet Rabbid 2 X1080-eYc.jpg|Kung-Fu Rabbid Easter Egg Rabbid.jpg|Easter Egg Rabbid Yellow Bucket Rabbid.jpg|Yellow and Green Bucket Rabbid Mini-Rabbid and Friends.jpg|Mini-Rabbid 2 Blue Alien and Two Mini-Rabbids.jpg|Mini-Rabbid 3 and Mini-Rabbid 4 Professor Mad Mini Rabbid.jpg|Mini-Rabbid 5 Chrome-2013-06-11-00-48-18-90.jpg|Pink Toilet Roller Rabbid X1080-B2L.jpg|Purple Thong Rabbids Two Rabbids in their underwear.jpg|Green Thong Rabbid and Old Lady Underwear Rabbid 201f6d.jpg|Purple Diver Rabbid MOmr.jpg|Female Security Guard Rabbid MOoH.jpg|Alien Suit Rabbid 154475.jpg|Princess Makeover Rabbid 29.jpg|White and Blue Rabbid Red Rabbid.jpg|Red Rabbid Blue Rabbid.jpg|Blue Rabbid Hulk Rabbids Blue.png|Blue Rabbid Hulk 2 and Blue Rabbid Hulk 3 Rabbids-226-16x9.jpg|Dr. Mad Rabbid MOXZ.jpg|Chalk Face Rabbid Rabbid got sun burned.jpg|Sun Burn Rabbid 1158612-popular-rabbids-invasion-wallpaper-1920x1080-for-android-50.jpg|Snow Hat Rabbid Three Rabbids got the TV Time Machine and Ice.jpg|Purple Bump Rabbid Oh no by kaetzchen1991 d967uy2-fullview.jpg|Messy Rabbid 2c2c1a.jpg|Burn Rabbid He like you by kaetzchen1991 d99kggp-fullview.jpg|Bandit Rabbid Western rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d98bzww-fullview.jpg|Female Pioneer Rabbid and Female Bandit Rabbid What is going on here by kaetzchen1991 d97wfkh-fullview.jpg|Cool Rabbid and Silver Helmet Rabbid 803ffd288ec7eaace26d20399d25d04a.jpg|Grandma Glasses Rabbid Time for a dance battle by kaetzchen1991 d9ruo2n-fullview.jpg|Glow Rabbids 48808546f469f9742_w.jpg|Bride Rabbid Mummy rabbid by kaetzchen1991 d8x17cn-fullview.jpg|Pink Mummy Rabbid Trainer Rabbid.jpg|Trainer Rabbid Film premiere by kaetzchen1991 dast0zq-fullview.jpg|Beard Marker Rabbid Not amused by kaetzchen1991 d9rkdkq-fullview.jpg|Ventriloquism Rabbid Ecc34d28-c0b0-4b8b-97d5-fba54ee3891e.jpg|Rabbid Charming Rabbids-invasion-58124af5a7724-1000x563.jpg|Metal Glove Rabbid Black Mustache Rabbid.jpg|Black Mustache Rabbid Mole Rabbid.jpg|Mole Rabbid Four Hardhat Rabbids.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid 2, Hardhat Rabbid 3, Hardhat Rabbid 4 and Hardhat Rabbid 5 Three Hardhat Rabbids.jpg|Hardhat Rabbid 6, Hardhat Rabbid 7 and Hardhat Rabbid 8 The-Raving-Rabbids-at-the-Olympics-2.jpg|Hardhat Construction Rabbid Copycat Rabbid.jpg|Copycat Rabbid Gabrielle-cheneau-penguin-rabbid-02.jpg|Penguin White Rabbid Rabbid disguise a Penguin.jpg|Chicken Penguin Rabbid 14173.jpg|Yellow Hat Rabbid 2, Yellow Hat Rabbid 3 and Yellow Hat Rabbid 4 Two Yellow Hat Rabbids.jpg|Yellow Hat Rabbid 5 and Yellow Hat Rabbid 6 3 Intelligence Rabbids.jpg|Intelligence Rabbid 2, Female Intelligence Rabbid and Intelligence Rabbid 3 Adventurer Rabbid.jpg|Adventurer Rabbid Rabbids are at the artic.jpg|Skull Hat Brown Swim Short Rabbid 94d205d19fc26401.jpg|Santa Rabbid Reindeer Rabbids and Rabbid Santa.jpg|Reindeer Rabbids Snow Suit Rabbid.jpg|Snow Suit Rabbid 1 iphone (6).jpg|Paparazzi Rabbid A56d2b35-34a6-430f-a47c-86964036189c.jpg|Yellow Hat Sunglasses Summer Vest Rabbid B9583565-06b8-46b9-8879-c71b571e30be.png|Plunger Alien Rabbid and Green Alien Rabbid Blondie Vampire Rabbid.jpg|Blondie Vampire Rabbid 1minute1sport LC Générique.png|Female Karate Rabbid, Swimmer Rabbid and Brown Hair Girl Rabbid 222798.jpg|Fake Alien Rabbid Sddefault (2).jpg|Cowboy Blue Handkerchief Rabbid, Cowboy Mustache Rabbid and Cowboy Red Handkerchief Rabbid 7MHldHkxkB1Eqb3VZ9kJWxl2kgk.jpg|Eskimo Rabbid 2 and Eskimo Rabbid 3 X1080-7V-.jpg|Filthy Rabbid 39b2d0d6d461fbc3c38886d5dc868804--chicken-youtube.jpg|Tiara Sunglasses Rabbid and Red Brassiere Head Rabbid Biker Rabbids.jpg|Biker Rabbids Toons rabbids 225 rabbidgang image 640x360.jpg|Biker Rabbid 4, Biker Rabbid 5 and Biker Rabbid 6 Cf6dcfedc53fe3bbc6493c978b023ac9.jpg|Tourist Rabbid and Mascot Rabbid 174ea8cc5327d1ce19e7f9f37a53f6e5.jpg|Female Marker Rabbids and Marker Glasses Mustache Bow Rabbid White Test Pilot Rabbid.jpg|White Test Pilot Rabbid Foam Rabbid.jpg|Foam Rabbid Nerdy Rabbid and Rabbid.jpg|Burn Face Rabbid Cro Rabbid.jpg|Cro Rabbid Yellow and Blue Spot Rabbid.jpg|Yellow and Blue Spot Rabbid Hat and Red Tie Rabbid.jpg|Hat and Red Tie Rabbid Princess Goatee Rabbid.jpg|Princess Goatee Rabbid Prisoner Rabbids.jpg|Prisoner Rabbid, Prisoner Rabbid 2 and Prisoner Rabbid 3 Rabbit Mask Rabbid.jpg|Rabbit Mask Rabbid Count Rabbid.jpg|Bwah-Cula 49858263 233678537580812 631599001482733992 n.jpg|Crown Princess Rabbid Announcer Rabbid.jpg|Announcer Rabbid Rabbids-305-16x9.jpg|Tennis Player Rabbid MV5BZTVjZWUzZTMtMjQ1Yy00NzE0LTk0NTQtYWRkMDEzNWE4NTA1L2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@. V1 .jpg|DJ Stickers Rabbid 20190423 083920.jpg|Rock Star Rabbid Hearts Underwear Rabbid.jpg|Hearts Underwear Rabbid Black Eye Rabbid.jpg|Black Eye Rabbid 30min-de-lapins-cretins-invasion-compilation-speciale-musique-s1-2.jpg|Chest Hair Marker Rabbid, Mustache Bow Tie Marker Rabbid and Scribble Marker Rabbid 76ec8cf8838ff641e8e9e291aecaee7bded78245.jpg|Black Marker Rabbids A6f6f521-phpqt94hr.jpg|Female Summer Rabbid Les-chiffres-fous-des-Lapins-cretins-France-4.jpg|Octopus Head Rabbid 20190424 153918.jpg|Scar Rabbid Robot and Two Rabbids.jpg|Dr. Marker Rabbid Professor Mad Rabbid and Fly Rabbid.jpg|Fly Rabbid Red Glasses Rabbid.jpg|Red Glasses Rabbid Mexican Musician Rabbid.jpg|Mexican Musician Rabbid Three Rabbids are relaxing.jpg|Black Brassiere Orange Marker Old Lady Underwear Rabbid MOke.jpg|Orange Marker Rabbid MOkM.jpg|Chicken Orange Marker Rabbid Rabbids-Invasion-Season-2-Episode-22--Rabbids-Gang--Glow-Rabbid--Rabbids-Go-Skiing.jpg|Sunglass Purple Thong Rabbid and Yellow Hat Environment Rabbid Toons rabbids rabbidfetch talentshowtime 218 image 640x360.jpg|Host Rabbid White Feathers Rabbid.jpg|White Feathers Rabbid Red Nose Rabbid.jpg|Red Nose Rabbid Gray Headphone Rabbid.jpg|Gray Headphone Rabbid E3-2014-ubisoft-holding-wii-u-family-game-until-ma nzg3.jpg|Orange Octopus Head Rabbid 6d5ab4 dd732b98e0f54217ab3fd2cc16440875.jpg|Bunny Beatz Rabbids in Rabbid Soundtrack.jpg|Tattoo Marker Rabbid Rabbid is covered in mud.jpg|Mud Rabbid Crown Rabbid.jpg|Crown Rabbid 8dd4cce2d2e2cb4e4910fdc7fb9bdaf3-2492085-512-341.jpg|Plunger Head Rabbid Fb79785bf898918f2bec08b37a19ddc02c943a65.jpg|Plunger Head Rabbid 2 and Plunger Head Rabbid 3 Les-lapins-cretins-invasion-espion-lapin-s1e24.jpg|Spy Vision Goggles Rabbid 20190429 095124.jpg|Cake Icing Rabbid Radioactive Rabbid.jpg|Radioactive Rabbid Professor Mad Rabbid and Rabbid in Radioactive Rabbid.jpg|Vampire Teeth Rabbid Rabbid2.png|Rabbidland Mentor Rabbid and Rabbidkhamun.jpg|Glasses Rabbid Two Rabbids in Rabbid Parasol.jpg|Purple Thong Eye Patch Rabbid Tutu Rabbid.jpg|Tutu Rabbid Tutu Rabbids.jpg|Tutu Rabbid 2, Tutu Rabbid 3 and Tutu Rabbid 4 Pink Headband Rabbid.jpg|Pink Headband Rabbid Princess Mustache Rabbid.jpg|Princess Mustache Rabbid Mustache Excalirabbid.jpg|Mustache Excalirabbid Mustache Excalirabbids.jpg|Orange Mustache Excalirabbid and Red Mustache Excalirabbid BRkNfh2CAAAAduh.png|Plastic Hair Curlers Rabbid Rabbids Rhythm.jpg|Green Visor Hat Blue Sweatbands Rabbid, Old School Rapper Rabbid, Blue Cowboy Yellow Handkerchief Rabbid, Hawaii Dancer Rabbid and Disco Rabbid Rabbids-rabbidsraid-thumb.jpg|Pink Tutu Rabbid, Mustache Red Handkerchief Rabbid and Cotton Candy Rabbid Rabbids Raid.jpg|Pink Tutu Rabbid 2, Pink Tutu Rabbid 3 and Pink Tutu Rabbid 4 Rabbids with Le Grand Cirque.jpg|Cotton Candy Rabbid 2, Cotton Candy Rabbid 3, Cotton Candy Rabbid 4 and Cotton Candy Rabbid 5 X1080-7mm.jpg|Mustache Red Handkerchief Rabbid 2 and Mustache Red Handkerchief Rabbid 3 Assistant Rabbid.jpg|Assistant Rabbid Hatching Rabbid.jpg|Hatching Egg Rabbid MV5BMTg0MTMzMTczN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzkzMDM0MjE@. V1 .jpg|Flying Rabbid Three Rabbids and Zak with Laundry Rocket.jpg|Nerdy Blue Tie Rabbid F978512b252b 352x220.jpg|Female Purple Glasses Rabbid D5cdb2da-phpsqimt1.jpg|Light Green Dragon Rabbid Fullsizerender22.jpg|Blue Glasses Rabbid Rabbids in Rabbid Dreams.jpg|Dream Rabbid, Dream Rabbid 2 and Dream Rabbid 3 Rabbids-201-full-episode-16x9.jpg|Mind Rabbid Magician Rabbid and Rabbid.jpg|Magic Rabbid 745246604d9da3488 w.jpg|Santa Hat Rabbid 41+M5baB8+L. SX268 .jpg|Rabbid Black Marker Mafia Boss 488085074b88855d1 w.jpg|Spy Glasses Rabbid 513EgV+QGyL. RI .jpg|Female Fancy Rabbid Scar Marker Rabbud.jpg|Scar Marker Rabbid Horse Rabbid.jpg|Horse Rabbid Space Suit Rabbids.jpg|Space Suit Rabbid 2 and Space Suit Rabbid 3 Foam White Beard Rabbid.jpg|Foam White Beard Rabbid Christmas Light Rabbids.jpg|Christmas Green Light Rabbid, Christmas Yellow Light Rabbid and Christmas Pink Light Rabbid Waiter Rabbid.jpg|Waiter Rabbid Teeth Rabbid.jpg|Teeth Rabbid Female Teeth Rabbid.jpg|Female Teeth Rabbid Unicorn Tattoo Rabbid.jpg|Unicorn Tatoo Rabbid Small Rabbid.jpg|Tiny Rabbid Lie Detector Rabbid.jpg|Lie Detector Rabbid Butterfly Rabbid.jpg|Blue and Green Butterfly Rabbid Mouse Rabbid.jpg|Mouse Rabbid Female Vampire Hunter Rabbid.jpg|Fenale Vampire Hunter Rabbid Zombie Mask Rabbid.jpg|Zombie Mask Rabbid Bump Black Eye Rabbid.jpg|Bump Black Eye Rabbid Smarter Rabbid.jpg|Intellectual Rabbid Smarter Rabbids.jpg|Intellectual Rabbid 2, Intellectual Rabbid 3 and Intellectual Rabbid 4 Two Smarter Rabbids.jpg|Intellectual Rabbid 5 and Intellectual Rabbid 6 Smarter Rabbid and Robot.jpg|Intellectual Rabbid 7 Kung-Fu Teeth Rabbid.jpg|Kung-Fu Teeth Rabbid Crash Test Helmet Biker Rabbid.jpg|Crash Test Helmet Biker Rabbid Female Black Mustache Rabbid.jpg|Female Black Mustache Rabbid Hair Rollers Rabbid.jpg|Hair Rollers Rabbid Hook Rabbid.jpg|Hook Rabbod Smoke Rabbid.jpg|Smoke Rabbid Bow Tie Rabbid.jpg|Bow Tie Rabbid Piano Player Rabbid.jpg|Red Bow Tie Purple Vest Piano Player Rabbid Servant Rabbid.jpg|Servant Rabbid Robot Box Rabbid.jpg|Robot Box Rabbid Picnic Rabbid.jpg|Picnic Rabbid Princess Rabbid (2).jpg|Pink Dress Princess Rabbid, Purple Dress Princess Rabbid and Green Dress Princess Rabbid Medal of Honor Rabbid.jpg|Medal of Honor Rabbid Name Tag Rabbid and Female Sunglasses Rabbid.jpg|Name Tag Rabbid and Female Sunglasses Rabbid Rabbid in Rabbids Gang.jpg|DJ Colorfully Painted Rabbid Party Hat Colorfully Painted Rabbid.jpg|Party Hat Colorfully Painted Rabbid 3ed1316bc69ddfe7ef87cfbd62278488.jpg|Crash Test Helmet Mini-Rabbid Two Tourist Rabbids.jpg|Tourist Rabbid 2 and Tourist Rabbid 3 HQ (3).jpg|Prison Inmate Rabbid, Prison Inmate Rabbid 2, Prison Inmate Rabbid 3, Prison Inamte Rabbid 4 and Prison Inmate Rabbid 5 Bandicam 2016-07-30 07-06-33-010.jpg|Green Spray Paint Rabbid 16585c.jpg|Green Spray Paint Rabbid 2 and Green Spray Paint Rabbid 3 15c697.jpg|Rabbidroid Helmet Rabbid VhaDmKewJZfCxTouA0glrg.jpg|Cactus Spikes Rabbid Rabbid and his clones.jpg|Sunglasses Rabbid 2, Sunglasses Rabbid 3, Sunglasses Rabbid 4, Sunglasses Rabbid 5, Sunglasses Rabbid 6, Sunglasses Rabbid 7, Sunglasses Rabbid 8, Sunglasses Rabbid 9, Sunglasses Rabbid 10, Sunglasses Rabbid 11, Sunglasses Rabbid 12 and Sunglasses Rabbid 13 Two Rabbits are at the Ice Island.jpg|Agent Rabbid001 Female FBI White Flower Rabbid.jpg|Female FBI White Flower Rabbid Bag Eyebrows Glasses Teeth Rabbid.jpg|Bag Eyebrows Glasses Teeth Rabbid Light Rabbid.jpg|Light Rabbid Circle Eyes Marker Rabbids.jpg|Circle Eyes Marker Rabbids 74335802ad1ae179 w.jpg|Rabbidochio Rabbid is drinking shampoo.jpg|Bubbles Rabbid Zak and Pocket Knive Rabbid.jpg|Pocket Knive Rabbid Rabbid Helmet Rabbid.jpg|Rabbid Helmet Rabbid Tribe Rabbids.jpg|Tribe Rabbid 3 and Tribe Rabbid 4 Three Tribe Rabbids.jpg|Tribe Rabbid 5, Tribe Rabbid 6 and Tribe Rabbid 7 Four Tribe Rabbids.jpg|Tribe Rabbid 8, Tribe Rabbid 9, Tribe Rabbid 10 and Tribe Rabbid 11 Black and Red Ninja Rabbids.jpg|Black and Red Ninja Rabbids Female Yellow Jumpsuit Rabbid.jpg|Female Yellow Jumpsuit Rabbid Les-lapins-cretins-invasion-cretin-d-39-elite-s4e4.jpg|Sausage Rabbid 2, Sausage Rabbid 3, Sausage Rabbid 4 Three Rabbits are at the submarine.jpg|Tattoo Colorfully Rabbid Mini-Rabbid is listening to music.jpg|Headphone Mini-Rabbid 960full-rabbids-invasion-poster.jpg|Worker Blue Vest Rabbid and Artitect Rabbid F3013813.jpg|Blonde Cheerleader Rabbid E8ecf42f4b21c4bac497311a54684a148ac62cf7.jpg|Clown Mime Rabbid 0c042be7334d3fe35d36d99a786779a66cbaed4f.jpg|Tan Rabbid 1'1Sport Escrime 5.png|Fencing Injury Rabbid Swimmer Rabbids.jpg|Green Swimmer Rabbid and Purple Swimmer Rabbid X1080-sEZ.jpg|Blue Karate Rabbid and Karate Rabbid Gray Rabbid.jpg|Gray Rabbid sonata_vs_scourge_by_migueruchan_dc1h88i-fullview.jpg|Sonata Dusk vs. Scourge the Hedgehog dd0iwjj-231d43fd-3a91-4a22-828a-e790afd59d9d.jpg|Sophisticata's Scarlet Thunder Keyblade 75411797 p0 master1200.jpg|Zion's Specter Ghost Ridewatch Dcrg6ni-52a3da98-27b0-4feb-980e-a58c4f6c78b3.png|Akko made Indigo Zap look like Amanda O'Neil RIC-Bulldog.jpg|R.I.C. (Bulldog) Spd red battlizer morpher by anthrorangerx dd9ez70-pre.jpg|Battlizer Morpher ToyL-02.PNG|Jungle Spirit Megazord dbqyt5n-a8feabc8-a1a2-4708-bd2d-242b5c75e647.png|Quiver: Volt KR-Abyss.png|Kamen Rider Surge Kingdom hearts infinity war infinity blade by metroxlr ddgx3yc-fullview.jpg|Infinity Blade Commission kamen rider abyss survive form by ramendriver-dcgd2a3.png|Kamen Rider Surge Survive Mode KRZiO-Decade Ridewatch GP.png|Blueberry Cake's Decade Ridewatch (GP version) 75552638 p4 master1200.jpg|Blue Woz's Dark Decade Ridewatch (GP version) D-ZF7OsUwAE4u9S.jpg|Cherry Crash's Dark Decade Violent Emotion Ridewatch (GP version) 75552638 p3 master1200.jpg|Grand UltimateZi-O Ridewatch _gift____rbwy___oc___lionel_hamato_by_verumtee_dd6c5uo-fullview.png|Lionel Hamato commission___another_decade_by_karyakaki-ddb002w.jpg|Another Decade another_drive_by_karyakaki-dda8x6j.jpg|Another Drive Unnamed Girl 53 ID EGDS47.png|Future Omega Ranger shows Principal Celestia a picture of Summer Solstice Cutie mark crusaders manehattan branch by wildtiel d5qte61-pre.jpg|Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch Edc6a4a047573e65c528be9c306c7b45.jpg|Pickle Barrel and Barley Barrel are happy to Princess Rainbow Dash that they are joining the Cutie Mark Crusaders Manehattan Branch Rumble gets his cutie mark by scouteevee d7d6sim-fullview.png|Rumble got his cutie mark is a cook Thunderlane and Rumble.jpg|Rumble shows the Cutie Mark Crusaders a picture of him as a cook Evil_Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra Enterunite.jpg|Varian's new body, as a result to be affected by the 828full-escape-(go--busters).jpg|Cassandra's new body, as a result to be affected by the Bc cherrypie.jpg|Cherry Pie Rainbow Flash Official Backcard.jpg|Rainbow Flash D b1X3WUYAEszi2.jpg|Tsukuyomi Miridewatch Crystal prep stinks by jebens1 ddbwuzc-pre.jpg|Aiden Call singing Ugly Truth S2e19 dippy 2.jpg|Dipper shows Sandalwood a picture of Dippy Fresh Proto kivat by butterwarrior72-d9c2pzi.png|Proto Kivat Eaef8fc0.jpg|Gold Kivat Chefs by nicktheirkenartist ddagm4y-fullview.jpg|Ice Bear and Lynn Loud Sr. are getting along D MEtP8U0AoTbfq.jpg|Kamen Rider Build ElephantCastle Form Kamen rider build spiderspider form by tokuheroes dd66y41-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SpiderSpider Form Kamen rider build coolercooler form by tokuheroes dd8d2mm-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build CoolerCooler Form Kamen rider build f1f1 form by tokuheroes ddc9czy-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build F1F1 Form Kamen rider build saurussaurus form by tokuheroes ddc9cx5-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build SaurusSaurus Form Kamen rider build quartinity form by tokuheroes dda3h34-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Quartinity Form Kamen rider cross z welsh by tokuheroes dda0oyj-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Welsh 75873927 p1 master1200.jpg|Zolda Survive Ridewatch D 9TxuBUIAIGwsT.jpg|Mars Ridewatch d2kzbdj-1069f3b3-07f9-44bd-9d2f-45618d8e3669.jpg|Donatello and Orion found a Armada tank Variozector1.jpg|Black Sentinel, former commander of the Armada and old friend of Orion 3673073-8888147911-28020.jpg|Gokule D8A-KR4UYAA6Vk3.jpg|Twin Hopper Buckle D8A-JAQVsAAck32.jpg|Kamen Rider Twin Hopper Dc3pkl4-ffe97018-b1f6-41ee-964c-f2fe4f8099c2.jpg|Kamen Rider Proto Twin Hopper EAfxd68U0AAUIRv.jpg|Proto Lazer Proto Chambara Bike Gamer Level 0 Ridewatch commission_agent_worgewolf_by_einom_d7p1q35-fullview.jpg|Worgewolf d4gihhu-4f98e1b4-4061-4f67-92f5-603ec426ff0e.jpg|Moon Wolf 76003629 p2 master1200.jpg|Noctis' Orgaphone X and Lars' Psygaphone X A good bad concert updated by jebens1 ddabf9r-pre.jpg|Redeemers and Dazzlings singing Good is the New Bad Equestria ninjas mr krabs and pearl by ezio1 3 dck1ff8-pre.jpg|Mr. Krabs' Pramatisu Pinchers and Pearl Krabs' Tribaton Equestria ninjas mrs puff and larry by ezio1 3 dck1fg5-pre.jpg|Larry the Lobster's Ninja Gauntlets and Mrs. Puff's Hammer Equestria ninjas patrick and mindy by ezio1 3 dck1fe7-pre.jpg|Mindy's Trident Equestria ninjas plankton and karen by ezio1 3 dck1fgw-pre.jpg|Plankton's High-Tech Bo Staff and Karen Plankton's Ray Squirrel scout ninjas by bozzerkazooers ddd0wxa-fullview.jpg|Gretchen's Nunchuck, Nina Neckerly's Yumi Bow and Arrows and Patsy Smiles' Katana Sword sticks_hoodie_by_gabbslines_ddbp4ws-fullview.jpg|Sticks the Badger's Causal Outfit EBIYfO7UEAAn6j3.jpg|Ghost Toucon Billy the Kid Damashii Ridewatch EA ImovUIAAzcFJ.jpg|K.O. shows Enid and Radicles a picture of him with Sonic and Tails 52806267 126079041854911 312957955502066466 n.jpg|Theory AkaRed 35 Ranger Key.png|AkaRed Ranger Key Applejack nodding her head at Rarity EGROF.png|Amethyst Majesty remembered when he saw Applejack with Rarity which made him angry and jealous King of mean by amethystmajesty25-dddkoa4.jpg EBnQ4gNU8AAn73I.jpg|Ghost Ore Himiko Damashii Ridewatch EBpCsSUUcAAz8f6.jpg|Specter Tutankhamun Damashii Ridewatch 76111373 p0 master1200.jpg|Legend Rider Progrise Key EBpCsSUVUAA9wna.jpg|Ghost Tutankhamun Damashii Ridewatch EBpCsSTU4AAIbTR.jpg|Ghost Nobunaga Damashii Ridewatch DecadeEvol Black Hole.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade (Kamen Ride: Evol Black Hole Form) D8cbdjf-737cc9b3-f347-4aaa-94e4-5619e9a9bf45.png|Gonic Shageta.jpg|Vegidow T rex super charge mode stego saber by superherotimefan d9zv5s0-pre.jpg|T-Rex Super Charge Red Ranger Tri-Stego-Sword Formation Ddfi98t-e9dd0a8e-e833-4663-8190-9b00019c9307.png|Kamen Rider Regulas Kamen rider kabuteck by nikiludogorets-dccsb53.png|Kamen Rider Kabuteck the_spectacles_by_jebens1_dde3y1s-pre.jpg|The Spectacles 20100817 1485080.jpg|Kamen Rider Kabuto-Neu, Kamen Rider Gatack-Neu, Kamen Rider Thebee-Neu, Kamen Rider Neo Drake-Neu and Kamen Rider Sasword-Neu Juniper Montage Earth pony ID.png|Juniper Montage (Pony) Nightmare Knights issue 3 Wallflower Blush.png|Wallflower Blush (Pony) ECaIeuuUYAE6qYm.jpg|Zion's Miracleize Cross-Z Ridewatch Ddeye5o-cfd9c1c0-5aa1-48b9-a79a-2a8e41bafa4a.png|Kamen Rider Heure and Kamen Rider Ora 1806653.png|Moonshine McColt 1829748.png|Starry Steps 1757019.png|Starry Steps (Pony) venjix_and_his_minions_by_dexstewart13_ddef9wq-pre.jpg|General Venjix with the Grinders and Cogs DlmWWKiVAAAQVG .jpg|FullFull CobraCrocodile Bottle ECiMc35XoAIKAXt.jpg|Kamen Rider Shinobi Shogun, Kamen Rider Kikai Re-Boot and Kamen Rider Quiz Fortune ECpZkOEVAAMCCPn.jpg|Zion's Den-O Plat Form Ridewatch 2.0 Another Kuuga1.jpeg|Another Kuuga Another Kuuga2.jpeg|Another Kuuga's weapons Another UltimateKuuga.jpeg|Another UltimateKuuga Another Agito.jpeg|Another Agito Another ShiningAgito.jpeg|Another ShiningAgito Another G3.jpeg|Another G3 Another Gills.jpeg|Another Gills Another RyukiSurvive.jpeg|Another RyukiSurvive Another Knight.jpeg|Another Knight Another Zolda.jpeg|Another Zolda Another Ouja.jpeg|Another Ouja Another BlasterFaiz.jpeg|Another BlasterFaiz Another Kaixa.jpeg|Another Kaixa Another Delta.jpeg|Another Delta Another BladeKing.jpeg|Another BladeKing Another Garren.jpeg|Another Garren Another Chalice.jpeg|Another Chalice Another Leangle.jpeg|Another Leangle Another ArmedHibiki.jpeg|Another ArmedHibiki Another Ibuki.jpeg|Another Ibuki Another Todoroki.jpeg|Another Todoroki Another HyperKabuto.jpeg|Another HyperKabuto Another Gatack.jpeg|Another Gatack Another Thebee.jpeg|Another TheBee Another Drake.jpeg|Another Drake Another Sasword.jpeg|Another Sasword Another Den-OLiner.jpeg|Another Den-OLiner Another Zeronos.jpeg|Another Zeronos Another New Den-O.jpeg|Another New Den-O Another EmperorKiva.jpeg|Another EmperorKiva Another Ixa.jpeg|Another Ixa Another Saga.jpeg|Another Saga Another DecadeComplete.jpeg|Another DecadeComplete Another Diend.jpeg|Another Diend Another DoubleExtreme.jpeg|Another DoubleExtreme Another Accel.jpeg|Another Accel Another OOOPutotyra.jpeg|Another OOOPutotyra Another Birth.jpeg|Another Birth Another Aqua.jpeg|Another Aqua Another FourzeCosmic.jpeg|Another FourzeCosmic Another Meteor.jpeg|Another Meteor Another WizardInfinity.jpeg|Another WizardInfinity Another Beast.jpeg|Another Beast Another KiwamiGaim.jpeg|Another GaimKiwami Another Baron.jpeg|Another Baron Another Ryugen.jpeg|Another Ryugen Another Zangetsu.jpeg|Another Zangetsu Another TridoronDrive.jpeg|Another TridoronDrive Another Mach.jpeg|Another Mach Another Chaser.jpeg|Another Chaser Another Dark Drive.jpeg|Another Dark Drive Another GhostMugen.jpeg|Another GhostMugen Another Specter.jpeg|Another Specter Another Necrom.jpeg|Another Necrom Another Ex-AidMuteki.jpeg|Another Ex-AidMuteki Another Brave.jpeg|Another Brave Another Snipe.jpeg|Another Snipe Another Lazer.jpeg|Another Lazer Another Genm.jpeg|Another Genm Another BuildGenius.jpeg|Another BuildGenius Another Cross-Z.jpeg|Another Cross-Z Another Grease.jpeg|Another Grease Another Rogue.jpeg|Another Rogue ECz7RwPUYAAL7gS.jpg|Decade's K-Touch Ridewatch Ganbaride Memory.jpg|Ganbaride Memory Televikun Memory.jpg|Televikun Memory ECkmHC4VUAAql6r.jpg|Ganbarider Ridewatch 2.0 and Ganbarider Ridewatch EDCDhOwXkAEwnwV.jpg|Sentai Ridewatches (Gorenger Ridewatch, J.A.K.Q. Ridewatch, Battle Fever Ridewatch, Denziman Ridewatch, Sun Vulcan Ridewatch, Goggle V Ridewatch, Dynaman Ridewatch, Bioman Ridewatch, Changeman Ridewatch, Flashman Ridewatch, Maskman Ridewatch, Liveman Ridewatch, Turboranger Ridewatch, Fiveman Ridewatch, Jetman Ridewatch, Zyuranger Ridewatch, Dairanger Ridewatch, Kakuranger Ridewatch, Ohranger Ridewatch, Carranger Ridewatch, Megaranger Ridewatch, Gingaman Ridewatch, GoGoFive Ridewatch, Timeranger Ridewatch, Gaoranger Ridewatch, Hurricaneger Ridewatch, Abaranger Ridewatch, Dekaranger Ridewatch, Magiranger Ridewatch, Boukenger Ridewatch, Gekiranger Ridewatch, Go-Onger Ridewatch, Shinkenger Ridewatch, Goseiger Ridewatch, Gokaiger Ridewatch, Go-Buster Ridewatch, Kyoryuger Ridewatch, ToQger Ridewatch, Ninninger Ridewatch, Zyuohger Ridewatch, Kyuranger Ridewatch, Lupinranger Ridewatch, Patranger Ridewatch and Ryusoulger Ridewatch), Gorider Ridewatch and Akibaranger Ridewatch EB5f3v5UYAAdAWf.jpg|Gokaiger Decadewatch (Neohi's creation) Go-Busters Miridewatch.jpg|Go-Busters Miridewatch EDl8pk7UYAAed W.jpg|Red Cheetah Ridewatch (Neohi's creation), Kyoryuger Brave Ridewatch and TentoRaiger Ridewatch EDCDhO3XkAACUMf.jpg|Imagin Ridewatches (Momotaros Ridewatch, Urataros Ridewatch, Kintaros Ridewatch, Ryutaros Ridewatch, Sieg Ridewatch, Negataros Ridewatch, Teddy Ridewatch, Deneb Ridewatch and Futaros Ridewatch) ECzlBb4UYAYkAkO.jpg|Blank Watch (Gold ver.) Amazon Trinity Ridewatch.jpg|Zi-OAmazons Ridewatch 76272266 p0 master1200.jpg|Lightning dropped ~ Lightning strike ~/Thunderdrop 76253446 p0 master1200.jpg|Meat love ~ Meat love ~/I love meat 76236926 p0 master1200.jpg|Solid movement 76212904 p0 master1200.jpg|Let's start running ~ I start running ~/Running Me 75738650 p0 master1200.jpg|Trial Mania 75736523 p0 master1200.jpg|Defeat ~ Defeat ~/Kebab Tachi 75734291 p0 master1200.jpg|Dark Leaguer 75575320 p0 master1200.jpg|Unfortunately the ill ~ Misfortune of ill ~/Evil of Misfortune Danger 76811643 p0 master1200.jpg|～Natural enemy～ 76931282 p0 master1200.jpg|The game of darkness is infinite～The game of darkness is endless～ 76925066 p0 master1200.jpg|～Charge me～ 76919659 p0 master1200.jpg|A film that reveals secrets／Le Film révélateur 76919623 p0 master1200.jpg|Hell Front／L'Enfer des hommes 77288338 p0 master1200.jpg|A person with resentment～Person-with is resentment～ 77289645 p0 master1200.jpg|Runaway～Runaway～ 77643428 p0 master1200.jpg|Looks like a hard look～Like hard to see～ 77647379 p0 master1200.jpg|For Healing Flowers Bloom～For healing flowers to bloom～ Super Mega Rangers summons Jungle Fury Ranger Keys.jpg Super Mega Rangers transform into Jungle Fury Rangers and Spirit Rangers.jpg 69132876 p0 master1200.jpg|Gold Electro Saber 76590228 p0 master1200.jpg|Zero-One Flying Falcon Ridewatch 76487195 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamuro Ridewatch Faiz Axel X Ridewatch.jpg|Faiz Axel X Ridewatch Kamen Rider Swartz.jpg|Kamen Rider Swartz Kingdom hearts infinity war infinity blade by metroxlr ddgx3yc-fullview.jpg|Swartz's Infinity Blade ECSh0dXU8AEal3Y.jpg|Amazon Neo Alpha Ridewatch EDCb4AkWwAEPhxt.png|Jun Ridewatch EDBz2AmXoAEh1Gv.jpg|Zeronos Zero Altair Form Ridewatch Equestria ninjas sorrow rager by bozzerkazooers dckf367-pre.jpg|Sorrow Rager EC3mD--U8AA0gOR.jpg|Kamen Rider Torafisu Equestria ninjas aiden call by bozzerkazooers dckf35h-pre.jpg|Aiden Call's Ninjitsu Crossbow and Arrows Dd7f3pe-42b6647c-1673-48ea-bb24-d5cb23413c79.png|Aiden Call's Ichigo Ridewatch Dd7f4jn-79e1f30d-f88d-4378-8d10-94d59d5f5261.png|Aiden Call's Nigo Ridewatch 74759550 p0 master1200.jpg|Aiden Call's V3 Ridewatch Gobusters-keys.jpg|Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Keys Kamen rider mage rainbow sentai by mrthermomanpreacher dc5vai0-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Mage (Red), Kamen Rider Mage (Yellow), Kamen Rider Mage (Pink) and Kamen Rider Mage (Purple) Dbzyiv7-69c34edf-7e2e-48e0-ad5b-05ca9351b967.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon New Alpha Dd25amg-d920e60c-08f4-40b9-9720-565de0b62be3.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon New Sigma Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Alpha.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha Neo DfLQhfwUYAAFB50.jpg|Kamen Rider Amazon Neo Sigma BuredoranChimatsuri.jpg|Xandred Vrak equestria_ninjas__king_of_mean_by_bozzerkazooers_ddfajyc-fullview.jpg|King of Mean Equestria ninjas amethyst majesty by bozzerkazooers ddfajy3-fullview.jpg|Amethyst Majesty EGmUPAjWkAIYYa_.jpeg|Another Twilight Sparkle 73920037 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider EvolBuild 74136864 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Emperor Zi-O 76177916 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Guardian 76177916 p1 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider WozServing EDi5dEAXUBE6-EJ.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero-One Floating Medusa 74172746 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider GeizTrios A-series-of-unfortunate-events-tv-show-season-3-2019-shutterstock-editorial-10099488d.jpg|Esmé Squalor and Carmelita Spats D2 tz1qVYAIU0rk.jpg|Carmelita's Ohma Ridewatch D2 ty3UUYAA6RpK.jpg|Kamen Rider Ohma EEVf2LPU8AAc69P.jpg|Kamen Rider XX 76566436 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Zero robot_storm___rider_unit_555_by_brandon_vortex_dcam6x6-fullview.jpg|Rider Unit 555 KRZiO-Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms Ridewatch.png|Zion's Zangetsu Kachidoki Arms Ridewatch Ddhhs23-061ff3a0-1553-461f-aaa6-da5e91feba1b.jpg|Another Dark Wizard Watch Ddhhs42-cdc48379-3ac2-4318-97f7-f5a98325c8db.jpg|Another Dark Wizard Ddhmyg0-c8801935-955b-46ce-9818-ca735123007f.jpg|Kamen Ride: Dark Wizard Card Kamen rider dark wizard lockseed by mrthermomanpreacher ddhpg66-pre.jpg|Dark Wizard Lockseed Ddhphqv-ed7b456d-f3fc-4d86-96e1-be7dfe937480.jpg|Dark Wizard Eyecon Ddhpeo2-65400cad-bd00-4231-9a4d-fbf28ded74fe.jpg|Magic The Dark Wizard Gashat Ddhhtnn-d393aff1-3b28-4485-947e-38100865c17f.jpg|Dark Mahoutsukai Fullbottle Kamen rider dark wizard ridewatch by mrthermomanpreacher ddhpf4g-pre.jpg|Dark Wizard Ridewatch Ddhmyjd-f564d247-f206-4993-b556-0e65a23831d9.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Dark Wizard Ddhpgso-4057a064-d83a-4e3e-a019-0a945c0a7e8b.jpg|Kamen Rider Gaim Dark Wizard Arms Ddhphwj-d21103ce-fa3f-4318-b3d6-7cde1f4660a8.jpg|Kamnen Rider Ghost Dark Wizard Damashii Ddhper2-7c1a467d-bf53-44fe-a574-aaa49c526b48.jpg|Kamen Rider Genm Dark Wizard Gamer Level 2 Ddhmyd8-ba3c265c-8017-4a78-9fe9-a36d29b39f5a.jpg|Kamen Rider Build Dark Wizard Form Ddhpf8i-ffbe6dc6-c350-4d35-b3b8-0173c0cbfdf4.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Dark WizardArmor EBGBMyfUwAACp1Z.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Ridewatch EBrjFdUUIAAjXXG.jpg|Minions Ridewatch Kamen rider super 1 power form by mrthermomanpreacher ddfkrbt-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Super-1 Power Form Ddfp9si-7ff8f742-b7bb-4472-a092-9dbf76602a50.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Winter Technic Full Power Decade Ridewatch.jpg|Full Power Decade Ridewatch EBlvsNVUwAAyMJ6.jpg|Build Eyecon and Zi-O Eyecon Kamen rider cross z burst by mr memerald dcyh5hu-pre.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Burst Cross striker by mr memerald dcz9jgi-pre.jpg|Cross Striker Dd7v7z7-c15737c3-e09b-4936-b625-932a72c6b4fa.png|Kamen Rider Grease-Rogue Dcqpci4-716fce17-d13a-4623-bdae-7fccdcda7910.png|Kamen Rider Rogue Ultima Evol blackhole miridewatch by spectrayt dd8163p-fullview.png|Evol Black Hole Miridewatch D9gNQJpUEAAoMT9.jpg|Kamen Rider MadRogue Maestro Cf643b362126aaff05bfae5ba91c7e33.jpg|Kamen Rider Killbus Frozen Spider Nacho truck girl looks annoyed at Pinkie EGDS47.png|Pinkie Pie remembers Summer Solstice 2148297.png|Principal Celestia shows Future Omega Ranger a picture of Summer Solstice, her, Cranky Doodle, Vice Principal Luna, Spike the Dog and Twilight Sparkle at the Starswirled Music Festival Equestria ninjas shades by bozzerkazooers dd044oz-pre.jpg|Shades' Ninjitsu Buster Sword Equestria ninjas sonic boomer by bozzerkazooers dd044q0-pre.jpg|Sonic Boomer's Iron Bullets and Gun Powder in Pouches Equestria ninjas dragun shot by bozzerkazooers dckcdje-pre.jpg|Dragun Shot's 2 Shuang Gou Hook Swords Rs2.jpg|Rigby shows Berkana and Gareth a picture of his Maximum Power Form with Mordecai C-qOwSFUAAQJQLG.jpg|Guntyra De Carnival DkxJUHTVAAAzXS7.jpg|Kamen Rider Nebula Rogue A6fbc82554dd6226b2d5e40025d2e492.jpg|Black Hole Evolto EH5ZXP4UEAEndiU.jpg|Kamen Rider Metal Evol 67108589 p0 master1200.jpg|Powerful Trigger Golden Trigger.jpg|Golden Trigger 69130682 p0 master1200.jpg|Cross-Z Universe Trigger 73464667 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Universe D20jkujVAAEB1Rc.jpg|Kamen Rider Rogue Sunrise 77706621 p15 master1200.jpg|Sigurd Ridewatch Fukurou Black Lost Fullbottle.jpg|Fukurou Black Lost Fullbottle Kuwagata Black Lost Fullbottle and Fukurou Black Lost Fullbottle.jpg|Kuwagata Black Lost Fullbottle Shinobu is holding three Black Lost Fullbottles.jpg|Spanner Black Lost Fullbottle, Hammer Black Lost Fullbottle and Castle Black Lost Fullbottle CD Black Lost Fullbottle.jpg|CD Black Lost Fullbottle Hasami Black Lost Fullbottle.jpg|Hasami Black Lost Fullbottle Shimauma Black Lost Fullbottle.jpg|Shimauma Black Lost Fullbottle D5c16aae.jpg|Blizzard Fullbottle and Magma Fullbottle Magma Fullbottle, Blizzard Fullbottle and Build Driver.jpg EGL85gtUcAIClXp.jpg|Crystal Box Dv-86t-U8AA1C8O.jpg|Purple Lost Fullbottles Dj2B0 0U0AAemu .jpg|Genius Black Hole Fullbottle 73351737 p0 master1200.jpg|Geiz Ridewatch II What if 12 kamen rider geiz ii by zyuoh eagle ddkphsm.png|Kamen Rider Geiz II The Kaiser System and Mecha Rider Remocon.jpeg|The Kaiser System and Mecha Rider Remocon The Kaiser System Я and Mecha Rider Engine.jpeg|The Kaiser System Я and Mecha Rider Engine D5jL2DPWkAEcU5G.jpg|Machine Cross-Z Kamenrider decade0122-600x800.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Zero-One Kyoryu Red Double Armed On.png|Dino Charge Red Ranger Double Dino Steel Dcwf8tv-3dda753b-5a9f-4725-bcd1-c61b273f99db.png|Kamen Rider Decade Shinobi (w/Neo Decadriver) Dcxia2m-2e61a6dc-97f3-49bd-bd9f-42f26493a14c.png|Kamen Rider Decade Quiz (w/Neo Decadriver) Kamen rider decade kikai by mrthermomanpreacher dd1pi8w-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Kikai (w/Neo Decadriver) Kamen rider decade ginga by mrthermomanpreacher dd9mek8-fullview.jpg|Kamen Rider Decade Ginga (w/Neo Decadriver) D7dTL1TUEAAkL6A.jpg|Kamen Rider Diend Neo Complete Form EKB3qKKXYAAfl1D.jpg|Kamen Rider Vulcan SWAT and Kamen Rider Valkyrie SWAT D2CLzrpU8AAq on.jpg|Zion's Zangetsu Kiwami Arms Ridewatch DRmtSk1VwAA6RP4.jpg|Mario.EXE Sonic Exe Sprite.png|Sonic.EXE Demonic Exetior.jpg|Demonic Exetior Category:Mario & Sonic with Equestria Girls: Journey Beyond New Earth Category:Super Hero Taisen Series (Phase II) Category:Shows Category:Crossovers